


The Warrior of the Southern Tribe

by Hiisilija



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Polyamorous Character, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisilija/pseuds/Hiisilija
Summary: When Sokka was born, he had no soulmark. This isn't a bad thing; lots of people never even got them. But Hakoda and Kya know to wait a few years, in case Sokka's match is born after him.It only takes a few weeks for the blood-red marks to make an appearance on their newborn son.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 510
Kudos: 877
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <50k fics to read





	1. Chapter 1

**Hakoda**

* * *

When a new child is born in the Southern Water Tribe, the family celebrates with a small feast of wonderful breads, meats, and stews. If the child’s mark presents itself upon birth, the mark is displayed on a tapestry over the door for seven days. After that, the mark is wrapped in cloth for privacy.

When the chieftain welcomes a child into their home, the entire tribe throws a festival. 

The Southern Water Tribe was once a well-connected series of tribes. They had towering cities of ice and stone buried in trenches of snow. 

The Fire Nation came while the sun was high and cut down the first lines of the southern warriors. Soon after, they came for the benders. With the tribe’s central force of protection gone, they fled the capital and retreated inland to the pole. Separating bought them time, but it made them weak. Ship after ship of Firebenders melted the walls and turned the standing cities to rubble. 

Decades later, small bands of hunters and pirates roamed the tundra in Water Tribe blues. They found the remaining benders and put a swift end to the warriors in their path. After years of these assaults, the bounty hunters vanished and the Fire Navy departed; there was nothing left to fight. 

It's been six years since the Fire Nation raids stopped—and people are hardly in the mood to have a festival. Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya, cradle their newborn son with immeasurable joy. Kanna bakes fresh bread for them to dip into the stew. They dig out some of their finest jerky and split a single piece, baby Sokka split between them. 

"No marks," Kya finally whispers. She sounds calm, but there's worry in her voice. Something else is on her mind. 

"Not everyone gets one," Hakoda shrugs. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. 

"I wonder if it's because they die." 

Kya’s sentiment is already blunt and ruthless. With the hours-old baby sleeping peacefully in her arms, the theory is surreal. 

"What makes you think that?" Hakoda asks, already expecting a complex answer. 

"A soulmark is not just a map to the one the spirits chose for you, it's a guarantee you'll meet,” Kya recalls, “If one half of a soul dies before the other, why would the spirits draw the map? What would be the point? What if everyone has a partner, but don’t get a map?”

"But the partner would live, even for a time. If they never met, why not just make the mark just fade?" Hakoda wonders. 

Kya shakes her head. Her face is calm and relaxed, like she's not at all worried about the life of their son. Looking at her calm face, one could believe she was merely entertaining a philosophical argument—Hakoda relaxes. "No mark has ever faded, and none with a mark have gone without their other half." 

He props his head up on his fist. "In that case, a death wouldn’t be required. It could be that both souls live their lives and never meet."

“Sokka could have a partner in our sister tribe."

Hakoda grimaces, "No... I have hopes that he'll travel there one day. Perhaps the Earth Kingdom?" 

"About a thousand fire navy ships stand between us and our sister tribe."

"For now."

"So he travels north one day, but never meets his northern half?" Kya smiles. 

"Maybe his northern half travels south at the same time."

Kya hums, "You'd think the spirits would be better at putting people together. If they can see the one who belongs to you, can't they also move things along?"

"Isn't that what the mark is for?" Hakoda muses. 

"I suppose."

"So if it's not a death, and a mark guarantees you'll meet..."

"No mark," Kya concludes, "no match." 

"No match."

They look at their baby, swaddled in warm blankets. His face is still yellow and splotchy, his lips parted as he breathes in soft puffs. He was screaming up a storm earlier, but has given in to exhaustion. 

"It's almost nice," Hakoda rubs at his bare arm. "he'll choose his partner, with the whole world to meet and fall in love."

Kya smiles and closes her eyes.

"Ready to rest now?" he asks her. 

She snorts. "Now?"

"Ready to finally give in and rest?"

"Better."

Hakoda smiles, moving the baby gently out of her arms. He fusses and clenches his fists, but doesn't wake. He rests against Hakoda's chest, learning his father's heart with every beat. 

"Wake me if he gets his mark," Kya whispers, "I get to be a part of that." 

Hakoda nods, but she doesn't see. She’s already fast asleep. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Sokka is a fussy baby. He requires constant attention and alertness, which is hard for two new parents to give. He cries all the time, keeping them up all day and through completely random hours in the night. To him, everything is the end of the world. He screams bloody-murder when they wrap his hands, but constantly tries to scratch his face. He doesn't like it when they touch his feet. He’ll only falls asleep if his back is cold and his stomach is warm. He only drinks milk if Kya has had a healthy portion of blubbered-seal jerky about half an hour before. 

He's driven them half out of their minds and completely taken over their hearts. It takes a week of solid exhaustion for the parents to realize that they actually love him; not because they hated him, but because they were so tired. 

Sokka's grandmother is concerned, because, at his age, he should be sleeping all but two hours of the day. Kya thinks he's different; more mature. But Kya and Hakoda have never had a child, they don’t know any better. Despite their protests, Kanna moves in with them. When Sokka sleeps, they sleep. But Kanna is wide awake with her hand on his back. 

It's almost the height of summer, and the never-ending day is drawing near, but Sokka's parents have seen no sun for weeks. Sokka's skin is too weak and his eyes too fresh. They're inside so much, it might as well be winter. 

Hakoda catches Kanna rubbing her arm a lot. He knows the spirits gave her a match, and he knows they met, but she came to the south pole alone and married a nice southern boy. Hakoda never thought about it much, except to be grateful that he had Kya. Hakoda wondered if she was thinking about Sokka’s markless arm. He’d never seen it bother her so much. 

At the end of a particularly hard day, Hakoda lies on the bed, not sleeping or resting. Sokka’s cries had reached such an extreme that Hakoda was holding him with a numb heart. He’d stopped trying any of the (mostly ineffective) tactics they used to make Sokka feel safe and calm. Kanna took the baby from him, and he felt as if his heart turned black. How could he not give his all to comfort his son? Sokka was screaming out for help. Surely, seeing his parents try their best must offer some comfort to the little baby. What would happen to him if they gave up? In his exhaustion, the outcome seems the same, but he knows quitting is not an option. Sokka's crying is now a constant presence in their lives, and he wonders how Kya is going to cope when he returns to his duties as chief in the summer. Surely, Sokka won’t be this loud at six months? 

If he even survived that long. If he didn't sleep and eat regularly, he might not make it through the winter. It’s a thought that breaks Hakoda for a couple hours of the day. Then the day after that. The pain drags on until it settles in his heart, heavy for every moment of his life. 

Because there is nothing else to do, Hakoda asks his mother-in-law about soulmarks. 

"Mine is blue, because mine is a bender," she explains, "his is gray, because I bend no element."

Hakoda notices that she speaks of him in the present-tense, as if he was still alive. He decides not to bring it up. 

"Green is for earth and gold for air..."

She doesn't complete the list, but he already knows. Red must be for fire.

"Earth benders bear their marks on their right shoulder, like a patch. Air Nomads had two identical marks on their ankles, to ground them to the earth, but positioned as to not block the chi path." 

Hakoda rubs his eyes. "I didn't know that marks were worn somewhere different. I thought everyone got theirs on the inside of their left forearm.”

She shakes her head. 

Hakoda knew she was not volunteering the information, but he had to know. "Where does a Firebender wear their mark?"

“They don’t." 

Hakoda frowns. "They don't get soul marks? How can that be possible?" 

Kanna presses her lips together and turns away. In that gesture, Hakoda knows she knows the answer to his question. But she doesn't say.

"This war plagued my parents long before I was ever born,” is her explanation, “and now, it plagues your son."

Hakoda looked at Kya near the fire, dancing with their baby to calm his fire-y spirit. Just a week ago, Hakoda and Kya dreamed of a world of travel, where the war is over and the tribes connected once more. But that wasn’t going to happen. 

"Firebenders have no souls," Kanna says. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

It's a special day for the tribe, but not for the family. Their little tribe is settled on the shore of the southern lands, just outside the territory of the spirits. They are as far away from the south pole as any tribe can get. This gives them exactly one day of midnight sun—on the summer solstice. It's the middle of the night, and while the sunlight has been visible at this time for weeks, the sun itself is visible for the first and only time of the year. It’s a special day for the tribe, but the young chief and his family are inside. This is a day that will come and go like any other. 

"Bad news is on the horizon," Kanna tells her daughter.

"Why?" Kya cradles the three-week-old protectively. 

"A trader passed through today," Kanna explained, "He comes from an Earth Kingdom city south of the front lines, so far south they rarely hear news of the war. But even he heard of the festivals." 

"The festivals?" Hakoda asks, not opening his eyes. 

"The Fire Nation is celebrating today," Kanna said solemnly, "We don't yet know why." 

A lot of possibilities crossed Hakoda's mind. If the southern Earth Kingdom cities have yet to hear, it happened in the north. It could be another Fire Nation victory. He’d heard of the Fire Nation armies gathering east of the stronghold, taking more land with each year. It could mean the fall of Ba Sing Se. 

"Is it—the northern tribe?" Kya asks, envisioning an even worse fate than Hakoda had imagined. 

"We may not know for some time," Kanna explained, "But, should the news be pressing, the trader will return as soon as he can so we may prepare."

“Otherwise we wait in silence?”

“Yes, my child.”

Hakoda can feel Kanna sits next to him on the bed. She combs her fingers through his hair, and he thinks he might be able to fall asleep. He thinks, for a moment, that no one is with Sokka. Kya is in the kitchen, while Kanna and Hakoda lie on the bed. The family falls into silence as a fog of dread clouds the home. Sokka has gone silent. 

Hakoda opens his eyes in a panic. 

He looks over at Sokka, the baby’s are eyes wide open where he lies on the bear pelt. Kya is still curing more meat for jerky, but her back stiffens as she realizes the quiet. 

"Hakoda?" She asks, more afraid than he’s ever heard her sound in her life. 

Hakoda sits up immediately, not letting his dizziness pull him off his feet. He journeys five painful steps to his newborn son and lifts him off the pelt. Instead of screaming, instead of fussing, Sokka stays quiet and still. His eyes blink, but he’s not going to sleep. He’s wide awake, staring at his arm in interest. 

"Hakoda?" Kya screams in a panic, dropping the bowl and all its ingredients.

She must think the worst. Her baby must be ill. Maybe he's already dead. Hakoda wants to tell her it's okay, but he can't snap out of his shock. He can't pull his eyes away from Sokka's arm. Where his unblemished baby skin used to be, there is now a series of marks drawn in the color of blood. 

Three weeks after the birth of their son, during the summer solstice, the spirits have matched their only child with a Firebender. 

With the Fire Nation celebrating around them, for the first time in Sokka's young life, he sleeps through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hakoda**

* * *

There is no news from the Fire Nation. No one knows why the proud Fire Nation people celebrated all at once. No one knows why they lit up the sky with fireworks. No cities fell in the Earth Kingdom. The Northern Water Tribe stands strong against their enemy.. The fire nation just erupted on the summer solstice. 

It must be a holiday, Hakoda convinces himself. 

But he can feel something's wrong.

They don't display Sokka's soulmark like they should. The tradition seems pointless now, even dangerous. What if someone from the village decided to hurt Sokka? What would these people do to keep a Firebender away? A soul mark guarantees a meet. That's the most terrifying part of this whole situation. Hakoda and Kya have yet to speak of it, they’re still in shock, but he knows she is thinking the same things he is. 

One day, their son will cross a Firebender. 

It could happen on the battlefield. Sokka might meet his soulmate, then be struck down in a ring of fire. It could happen very soon, in a Fire Nation raid…

Hakoda reminds himself that the Firebender with Sokka's mark has just been born, so they have some time. They wouldn’t bring a baby on a raid. 

But there is a Firebender out there with a mark, and they don’t know what it looks like, but it’s a map to Sokka. It could be his name… the word ‘Sokka’ could be written plainly on a Firebender. It could lead the Fire Nation to the south pole. 

"What if Sokka’s bender?" Kya whispers one day. 

They know Sokka’s partner is a Firebender. But Sokka is too young for them to know. Hakoda knows she has benders in her family. If the Fire Nation found a blue mark on someone, they might just send a raiding party to come and finish what they started. It's a horrifying thought. 

Every moment of their lives is ruled by the mark on their sweet baby boy. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Sokka sleeps through the nights. Kanna doesn't know how, because he's only a month old, but he does. Sokka’s so calm now, they don’t need her help. Despite sharing their home with them for the past two weeks, Kanna leaves.

This is the act that snaps Hakoda out of his crippling fear. 

"My mother can't stand to look at my baby," Kya whispers as they drift off to sleep. 

Hakoda grabs her hand. "This was has been hard on her. Back when she was our age, the southern capitol was still teeming with life and benders and culture." 

She's watched the Fire Nation pick away at the southern tribe until it left them with nothing but a few village huts and tents, scattered so far away from each other out of fear.

"It could be because the war ends," Kya mumbles.

Hakoda hadn't thought of that. It's the first hopeful thought they've had since the Firebender was born. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

"It's a name," Kya works out. "I've seen writing like that before, on the haunted ship."

"You what now?"

"In the village where we grew up, there was a ship the Waterbenders incapacitated—"

"I'm familiar with the ship," Hakoda interrupts her, "You went aboard? Isn't it booby-trapped?"

"Yes, and it was."

She doesn't elaborate. 

"This is Fire Nation writing?" 

"It must be. It's too intricate to be a design or symbolism. It must be writing."

"So it's a name."

"A name that we can't read."

And Hakoda comes up with a plan. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

It feels horrible, leaving his wife and only child after a month, but it's better than doing nothing about the soulmark thing. They can't sit and wait anymore. 

Hakoda readies his ship. He packs enough supplies for the journey to the Earth Kingdom. Then some for the journey home. Then some more for emergencies. 

Parting from his son feels like ripping his heart out. He spent every day worried about how his baby is, praying he would survive. 

He loved him so much it hurt. Now, Sokka is happy and thriving. He doesn't need the gloves anymore and he's developed a habit of gnawing on their fingers with his soft gums. He's become this little ball of personality that Hakoda loves well past the brink of pain. 

Hakoda stands on his ship, Bato's hand squeezing his arm, and they leave the water tribe behind. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda drew Sokka's mark on a piece of cloth. He drew it on six, just in case something happened to any of them. He stores one in his arm wraps, so it can never fly away. 

Hakoda has memorized it now. 

After a pit stop at whale-tale island, they venture to the nearest tip of the Earth Kingdom. They capture enough fish on the way. And, at Kya's insistence, they brought plenty of ingredients to cure it on the ship. When they arrive in the Earth Kingdom, they trade the cured meats for money and supplies. They use the money to buy supplies and tools. The rest of the meat pays for a space at a guarded dock and an ostrich-horse. 

They have to fish in the river to find food. They eat nuts. They lay under the stars, their stomachs grumbling, and they talk. 

“Why the sudden interest in espionage, Hakoda?” 

"I need to get a book," Hakoda says carefully, "I need to know the language of the Fire Nation." 

He didn’t dodge the question smoothly. Bato turns to look at him. Hakoda keeps his eyes on the sky. He can feel Bato’s gaze steady on his face. 

"Does this have anything to do about Sokka?" he asks.

"Why would investigating the Fire Nation have anything to do with my son?" his voice breaks. 

"Kanna has been on edge," Bato responds wisely.

They lay in silence. Hakoda doesn't know what to do with that information. Kanna has her hatred for the Fire Nation. It seems that hatred has overruled her love of her own family. 

"Does she hate him?" Hakoda wonders, not ready for the answer. 

"She hates herself," Bato explains, "she doesn't want Sokka to feel that anger when she holds him."

Hakoda felt a swell of warmth in his chest. It was a much better explanation than he'd expected. He smiled at Bato, grateful for one less thing to worry about. 

“So…“ Bato leans in and whispers, “the marks are red?"

Hakoda's smile fades. 

"I love him,” is all Hakoda can say, tears spoiling his voice, “I love my son.”

"I know."

Hakoda holds his breath. There’s really no point in keeping anything from Bato. "The marks are red."

Bato rolls away and stares at the stars. "I don't like the idea that Sokka meets a Firebender."

Hakoda blinks. That’s the root of the problem, but hearing it from someone else’s lips makes him think. "Did we really think he would never meet one?" 

"What do you mean?"

"What's the alternative? Sokka grows up sheltered in the water tribe? He’ll fight no wars and travel no seas?"

"Most of our brothers and sisters don't leave. Most people don't travel the world. And would it be the worst thing if he didn’t fight?" 

“Well, that’s the goal,” Hakoda admits. 

“He could make weapons,” Bato offers.

Hakoda took a shaky breath. “In that scenario… you prefer the Firebender comes to us."

"No!" Bato’s eyes widen, like it was unthinkable. 

Hakoda watches his friend's face. He watches Bato start to understand the depth of the situation. There was no good scenario. Bato’s unconfirmed suspicion has delayed his ability to speculate in-depth. 

"They could kill each other," Bato realizes. 

"Kya hopes the war will end. Our people may integrate... as horrible, or should I say, impossible, a vision that is to us now... our children could grow up in a world of Firebenders and water tribe warriors."

“You seem awfully certain he’ll be a warrior.”

Hakoda smiles. “I feel it when I hold him. I can see it in his eye and… I think the whole village can hear it when he cries.”

“I thought he calmed down.”

Hakoda smirks. “He has, but his personality compared to other babies, 

"After a hundred years?" Bato whispers. "The Fire Nation has almost won the war. They will be living in out homes and eating our food. We will all be Fire Nation soon."

"I just need to know the name," Hakoda says. He thinks, somehow, it will prepare his son for the pain to come. 

"The name?" Bato laughs, "Do you know how many people there are in the Fire Nation?"

"We know the day he was born." 

“Okay, let me phrase it differently,” Bato says, "Do you know how many people—"

"Bato,” Hakoda scolds. He doesn’t feel like having this conversation. 

"We must retreat inland,” Bato blurts. 

Hakoda gives him a very confused look. “What... now?”

“No the tribe,“ he’s in full panic mode now, “There's a possibility you haven't considered..." Bato continues carefully. 

"Waste no time, Bato," Hakoda yells, even though he's not mad at his friend. His heart rate has shot through the roof and he’s scared. 

"We know nothing about how the Fire Nation deals with soul marks. We don't know where they wear them or anything..."

"Speak up, Bato."

"If Sokka’s mark is obviously water tribe, they may search for him. You may be able to keep it a secret from our tiny village, but we don't know anything about Fire Nation culture. Do they register marks like the Earth Kingdom? What would they do to Waterbenders?"

"But why search for him? To kill him?"

Bato shook his head. "To take him."

Hakoda doesn't sleep that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hakoda**

* * *

They travel for weeks. Hakoda counts every day and adds it to their return trip. He counts every Sokka is rocked to sleep without his father. He counts every day his son has to forget his face and heartbeat. Bato offers him comfort in the form of grueling determination. 

When they get a book on the Fire Nation languages from an Earth Kingdom spy, they discover that there are four different types of writing styles. The translator is only fluent in two. 

Kirona is the phonetic writing system used by the working class. Zatahira is the semi-phonetic language used by academics. Janzi is an obsessively intricate language with thousands of characters used by the upper class. Roama Janzi, or ancient Janzi, is a parent to Janzi; it’s much older and more symbolic. To better fit in, the spy only speaks Kirona and Zatahira. 

It's a lot of information to learn on their quest, and it sets them back months. They now have to procure information on the most rare and complex system of writing in the Fire Nation. The southern Earth Kingdom is filled with life, with large swaths of land untouched by the war. While this isn’t a bad thing, it’s not helpful to them.

“The Fire Nation Colonies,” Hakoda says one day.

And they set sail on an unmarked ship. 

They travel to the city of Yu Dao and see what Hakoda can only describe as heartwarming and concerning. In the Fire Nation streets, earth benders walk, baring their soulmarks on their shoulders. They’ve grown up in the Fire Nation, Hakoda realizes. They’ve been born under the Fire Nation flag. 

A Fire Nation woman walks by, with green eyes and green clothes and a certain tremble to the ground where she walks, and there’s a red marking on her arm. Hakoda stares. Bato stares. And they both move on before they can be caught seeing. 

It’s a little weird to see open soulmarks in this magnificent city. The Earth Kingdom tradition of wearing your mark like a badge of honor has not been quashed by the Fire Nation rule. It occurs to Hakoda that the Fire Nation must hold respect for the cultures of others, or pride for the soulmarks gifted by the spirits. Considering the genocide of the Air Nation, Hakoda assumes they have pride for their marks.

“I don’t see any marks on the Fire Nation descendants,” Hakoda observes quietly.

Bato frowns. “If an Earth Kingdom citizen and a Fire Nation citizen had a child, where would the mark be? Does the child inherit the position of one? Or both?”

Hakoda shrugs. “Let’s find a university.” 

At the university, Hakoda meets a Fire Nation book seller. His red and gold robes make it obvious where he thinks his ancestry is. He’s higher class, so they have a chance of finding a book on ancient Janzi. 

Hakoda thinks he’s careful in his request, but he wasn’t careful enough. It doesn’t seem many ask for dictionaries in this language. 

“You’re not from this here colony, are you good sir?” the man, Azon, asks.

“We’re traders from another colony in the west,” Bato asks. 

“Oh,” Azon mocks them, “I shouldn’t think so, do you?”

They stand still, feeling caught. But Azon’s face is kind. “I have a complete dictionary of Roama Janzi for you here,” he waves them inside, “we have one on display, for the public to identify soulmarks, not that it helps them find their soulmates. But I have some you might be able to take.”

Hakoda didn’t know how he knew they were looking because of a soulmark. Maybe the man was just talking. Hakoda and Bato step inside, half expecting to be arrested, but they aren’t. 

Azon hands Hakoda a thick book with familiar, but unique marks on the front. Hakoda sucks in a breath. 

Hakoda asks how much the book will cost. Azon levels his gaze at the chief and offers to give it to him for nothing; it’s theirs to keep. 

"Why?" Hakoda asks, knowing it must be worth a fortune.

The man gives him a look of pity. 

“How might one go about translating a name in ancient Janzi?” Hakoda asks, abandoning all pretense. 

"See... there's the problem."

The man explains how the ancient Janzi writing system works, and Hakoda loses all hope. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

They decide to return home. They have spent far too much time away, and they will gain nothing by continuing this quest. 

"I never should have left," Hakoda mourns, holding the book tightly in his arms. 

Bato takes it from him silently, wrapping it in water-proof material and loading up their ship with rations for the coming weeks. 

“My son is so much older now,” Hakoda mourns, “It’s almost winter. I’ll have to return to my duties as chief.”

“The village will understand if you delay your return. You’ve missed time, yes, but we had an important mission. Besides, if Kya and Kanna are willing to move…”

Hakoda shakes his head. “I want to save my son, I do. But I don’t know how to justify uprooting our whole tribe just to protect him. We’re doing well where we are.”

Bato squeezes his shoulder. “The Fire Nation is taking more ground by the day. With what we saw in the colonies, they have more troops than we ever imagined.”

“I don’t feel it’s right to lie.”

“You are the chief,” Bato reminds him, “Use your authority, save your son.”

Who wouldn’t?

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda sees his son and runs. He's being held upright in Kanna's embrace. He's bundled in small baby-clothes, with a warm blanket wrapped around him. His eyes are bluer and his skin darker; more even. His hair has grown and is now delicate and dark. He’s almost unrecognizable; covered in a healthy layer of baby chub. Kanna's embrace of his son is protective and fierce. As Hakoda takes his baby into his arms, Sokka starts to cry. Kanna takes the baby back and coos him to calmness. She seems more infatuated with him than ever. 

A lot has happened since Hakoda left. 

"He'll remember you soon," Kya promises, kissing him lovingly, "He's stubborn and fussy, but he'll remember his father."

Hakoda can't think of anything to say, so he says, "I met a Fire Nation man; A good one."

"Inside," Kanna makes him promise, gesturing towards their hut. 

Hakoda takes his wife's hand, and the family of four walk home. He can feel their hope and eagerness vibrating off their bodies. The only thing in Hakoda’s heart is dread. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

“They have four different written languages, and not every Fire Nation soulmark is a written name,” Hakoda explains, "Their marks are much like ours, vague symbols and hieroglyphics that make no guarantee or easy way to find your partner, or ‘soulmate’ as they call it."

Kya nods, eagerly waiting for more.

“Sokka’s mark is clearly written in ancient Janzi, and I do think it’s a name.”

“Well that’s good?” Kanna asks, “unless it’s a common name.”

Hakoda shakes his head. “In ancient Jazi, each different word has its own symbol. there are thousands of these symbols, and each individual one is a word on it’s own. If you combine some of these individual words together, they make another word. And it's not simple or straightforward: ‘gold’ and ‘crown’ don't make the word king. For example, ‘apple’ and ‘both’ make the word king. And it gets harder from there.

"There can be up to twenty-five different combinations of simple words that make more complex words. King can also be spelled with ‘gold’ and ‘crimson.’ Sometimes you need two smaller words, sometimes three... a single advanced word can be five, to six, to seven words long."

He can see Kya's eyes darting around, following his every word. "What does this have to do with Sokka?"

Hakoda sits, shaking his head. His legs feel weak again. He watches Sokka bounce in Kanna's lap. Kya takes his hand and he gets the strength to continue. “Sokka has six different words on his arm. That could be any combination of larger words."

"We can do it," Kya assures him, "We can find every combination possible. We can study all the different possibilities and find the name of the Firebender."

Hakoda shakes his head. "Just like our symbolic hieroglyphs, or the symbols of the Earth Kingdom... " he pulls his hand out of Kya's comforting grip. “It isn’t a name. There’s no combination that will lead us to pronounce the name of Sokka’s partner.

"They spell their names with word,” he sobs, "The name Azon is spelled with the words 'handsome’ and 'brave'. And that’s just the Azon I met. Another man with the same name could spell his name with ‘tree’ and ‘peaceful’. There is no written name in this language that will give us the name they go by... You can only know how they spell their name if they tell you... and then you can only read their name from context."

Kya's eyes were wide. 

"I don't understand," Kanna admits.

"He means," Kya mourns, "That even a citizen from the Fire Nation, one who's fluent in this style of writing, wouldn't know what the name is."

"The direct translation for what's on Sokka's arm could be apple tree, fisherman, storm, virtue... there's nothing we can do,” Hakoda tells them.

"Until they meet," Kanna whispers. 

They sit in silence.

“And there’s one more thing,” Hakoda dreads, “Most Fire Nation citizens don’t ever spell their names with Roma Janzi. Most spell them with Kirona, the phonetic language. Others can spell it in Kirona and Zatahira. But not Janzi… much less ancient Janzi.”

“But why would that be Sokka’s mark?” Kya asks, “If it’s a name…”

“And it is,” Hakoda tells her, “It’s the name of a rich, educated, high-class Firebender. A nobleman or higher.” 

Kanna gasps. “They’re rich…”

Hakoda nods. “A rich Firebender, born on the summer solstice, who spells their name with the six words on Sokka’s arm. But Kanna… what’s wrong?”

"If they find our this 'soulmate' of their Firebender is Southern Water Tribe... I had an older sister,” Kanna answers.

Kya snaps her head so fast it startles the baby in Kanna’s arms. She rocks him until he calms. 

"Mom?" Kya asks again. 

Kanna sighs. "My older sister was born with a gray mark on her arm. We assumed it would be a non bender from the tribe... but it wasn't. One day, after we'd run away to the south pole, the Fire Nation came. They took our benders away. They killed our warriors. Then... they searched the village and looked at our arms. They recognized the writing on her arm as their language, this ancient Janzi, and took her away. I never saw her again." Kanna held Sokka tighter. She looked into his eyes and swept a finger across his cheek delicately. That's why she left after Sokka got his mark. She was scared. 

"My sister wasn't afraid to come to the pole with me. Her mark guaranteed she would meet her partner one day, and I think she did. I think they took her to the Fire Nation and she met her partner there."

Kya was crying now, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She brushed Sokka's hair, tears wetting her face. 

"Bato has agreed to lie for us," Hakoda leans forward. "He is willing to help me convince the village that it is too dangerous to stay. We could go back to our old village, by the water, near the haunted ship."

"That will change nothing," Kana mourns, "the mark guarantees a meet."

"It could change everything," Hakoda hisses, "It could buy us some time."

"I'm all in," Kya says, "Anything for our Sokka. They can't take our baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Hakoda**

* * *

_Companion, purpose, father, stream, peace, successful;_ these are the words that will define Sokka’s life. These are the words he wears on his arm every day. Hakoda wonders with every moment about what they mean. Do they tell a story? Do these six words combine into three words? Into two? Is it one long complex word?

There is a Firebender somewhere in the world that spells their name with those six characters. 

The journey back to their home tribe is long and hard. It’s made harder by the coming winter. The days get shorter. The nights get longer. The temperature drops. Hakoda can’t help but feel he’s made a terrible mistake. He watches the stars and dreads the space between them and their destination. 

Sokka is huddled under Hakoda’s coat. His squishy little hands play with his necklaces, but he’s still active and moving. The sun is up for less than half a day now, and the days will only get shorter as the winter drags on, and as they march closer to the pole. They will no longer have one day of darkness and one day of midnight-sun. They will now have months. 

It’s important to pitch the tents while it’s still warm, so their bodies can work with the sun, and huddle in shelter under the night. They travel for short stretches, and remain contained for longer and longer periods of time. Hakoda fears every day he will hear opposition to their decision to move. He doesn’t. His people live in fear of the lie they told.

The Fire Nation is coming. 

Their new home will still be on the water. They will fish and trade. Their opportunities to ice dodge are going to increase ten-fold. They will live in the shadow of a Fire Nation ship, where they might be disguised from passing raids. Bato and a few others took the ships the fast way, where they can excavate their old home, or dig a new one, depending. They’ll build as many houses as they can and start fishing for winter. They’re currently giving away the wild animals and making jerky for the endless, cold nights ahead. 

They are also purifying blasting jelly. 

Hakoda can see water tribe ships on the horizon, heading right for them. It doesn’t belong to a neighboring tribe, but to Bato. He brings good news. The village has been dug out and the walls are still standing. Bato and the other men have been building the walls higher in anticipation. Some of the homes are buried in decades of snowfall and can’t be fully excavated, but they can be drilled into. 

“We’ve drilled through to one of the larger homes and lines the ceiling with insulating skins. The house is ready for habitation.”

Hakoda frowns. “I hope you have more stable homes than that.”

“We have,” Bato promises, “But this one is special, it belongs to the chief.”

“Bato…”

“If you and your family board now, you can be there in three days.”

Hakoda held Sokka tighter. “You should escort the elderly and the children, then come back for more. We’ll travel along the river and wait for you.”

“We can take the children,” Bato agrees. “yes, but some of them are too young,” he hints, “some of them might need their fathers.”

Hakoda rolls his eyes. “Kya can go, I will stay with my people.”

“No offence, but I think our tribe will be happier with Kya’s cooking than yours.”

“Just get the people on the boat.”

Hakoda leaves to find Kya, and it doesn’t take him very long. She’s in the center of the camp, setting up shelters and digging places for new ones. Hakoda takes a minute to watch, before approaching her with Sokka out of his protective wraps. 

Sokka makes a face at the cold air, but doesn’t cry. 

“Are you insane?” Kya screams, taking Sokka from him and hiding him under her coat. “How long has he been out?”

“Not long at all,” he swears, “Bato is here with a boat. I’m getting the elderly and the children on board. There are houses ready at our new home.”

“And you brought him out to…?”

“To say goodbye,” Hakoda tells her, “And to make sure you get on that warm boat.”

“You’re a terrible father,” Kya laughs.

“And you and Kanna are getting on that boat.”

“I’ll be more useful here.”

“That’s not true,” he says, “You will be very valuable helping them finish at the village. And Sokka needs you.”

Kya puts a hand on his cheek. “Sokka needs you too. He loves you so much, I don’t want him to say goodbye again.”

“It won’t be for long,” he kisses her hand, and corrects, “as long.”

“Take Sokka,” Kya commands, “I’ll get my mother, and we’ll meet at the boat.”

This time, parting with Sokka feels like a dull ache, not a thousand knives to the heart. He knows he will see his baby soon, and he knows Sokka will be warm and safe. As will his mother. Hakoda, meanwhile, will be with his people. The remaining tribe comes to the river to say goodbye, helping their weaker family members aboard and waving goodbye. 

“We’ll travel on the river,” Hakoda tells Bato, “Come back for the rest of us when you can.”

Over the next few weeks, Bato tries and fails to get Hakoda onto a ship and heads straight for the village. They’ve walked so far, the sailing time is only two days now, but the Winters are getting harsh. Hakoda can see the light from the sun, but the thing itself never appears over the horizon. In one more week, they will live in complete darkness. 

Hakoda and the others set up permanent camp by the river. The boats come once a week until there are so few of them left, Hakoda has no choice but to stay, he is the most skilled of all of them. Finally, two ships set sail and pick up the rest of them. 

To his delight, Kya has come to meet him with his baby. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Winter has come and gone by the time Hakoda makes it to the village. The sun dances on the horizon with the promise of spring, but he knows from experience it will be much colder than what they’re used to. 

“You’re doing it again,” Kya sings.

“Doing what?”

Kya makes her face stern and glares at the horizon. “Companion. Purpose. Father - "

“Oh, give it a rest.” Hakoda pushes at her arm playfully. 

“I think we can relax now,” Kya says, resting against the wall of ice surrounding their village. 

Kanna has taken Sokka for a few hours, giving them time to rest and exist without burden. 

“Now that we’re here?” hakoda asks.

She shrugs. “Now that we’ve done as little as we can do. We’ve bought ourselves some time… We know more about ancient Janzi than before, and now we have a warm place to study further.”

He nods. They haven’t had a chance to open the book since they left their old village. It was always too risky, but now, they have plenty of time. 

“Want to hear something depressing?” Kya asks, her voice far too cheerful to make him comfortable.

“Why not? I haven’t seen the sun since today—I’m in a great mood.”

“There are two possible translations of the first word on Sokka’s arm.”

Hakoda groans. “What?”

“Companion… or follower.”

“Wow, we are truly set back now.”

Kya smiles, jumping in on the joke, “And I thought we were so close to the answer!”

Hakoda laughs, pulling her into a quiet hug. 

“We should have Kanna take him for a walk in the sun,” Kya whispers into his ear. “And then we can get some quiet alone time at home.”

“And then we can nap," he agrees. 

Even with the future uncertain and terrible, Hakoda sleeps better than he has in years. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hakoda**

* * *

Companion (follower?), purpose, father, stream, peace, successful.

There are a few words in there that brought Hakoda comfort. Sokka’s partner had the word for peace in his name. Hakoda thinks that his parents might be good people, to spell his name with a world like peace in a time of war. There was also the word ‘companion’ which made Hakoda think they would be equal partners… but now that word might be 'follower.’ Follower of what? The Fire Nation? 

The word successful was what concerned Hakoda. Was Sokka’s partner going to be successful in something? What would ‘successful’ be to a Firebender? Whatever it was, might be bad for them. Unless it was combined with the word before it: peace. 

The word ‘father’ was confusing. Was Sokka’s partner a man? Would they be father’s together? If so, why isn’t the word spelled with the plural?

“You know,” Kya rubs her eyes, clearly tired of reading the long book on ancient Janzi, “I doubt these words are predictions of the future. If the spirits hand-crafted Sokka’s mark, then they could indicate his path… but Spirits don’t choose the name; parents do.”

“So it’s not a fortune of his destiny,” Hakoda suspects, “It’s what his parents hope for him.”

Kya blinks. “Him?”

“Yeah… the third word: father.”

“You think the Fire Nation wouldn’t spell a girl’s name with the word father?”

“Well, maybe they really want their daughter to like her father,” he guesses, his eyes drooping.

Kya smiles. “I think it’s a boy, too. If you can use any character you want, in over twenty combinations, to make the right word… wouldn’t you put thought into the word you are making?”

“I suppose you would, if your writing system could contain layers of meaning,” Hakoda speculates. 

“I like that his parents put ‘peace’ in his name," she says.

“Me too.”

“Maybe he’s not the worst person on the planet.” 

That would be the hope. After all, the bar is pretty low by this point in the discussion. All they want is for the Firebender Sokka meets to _not_ kill him. 

“Well, maybe his parents aren’t,” Hakoda says bitterly, “But he’ll still go to school… join the army maybe…”

Kya closes the book, rolling over and looking at the ceiling. “I can’t stop thinking about my aunt; the one I never knew existed.” 

“Do you think she died?” Hakoda asks her.

“She was an adult when they took her,” Kya recalls, “If they couldn’t contain her… I think they would kill her. Or keep her prisoner.” 

“I can’t imagine being held prisoner for a soulmark.”

Kya shivers. “If they got Sokka… would they raise him in the Fire Nation? Would they raise him with his partner? Or away from him so they can meet later?” 

Hakoda wants to throw up. “He’s raised in the south pole.”

Kya keeps her eyes on him, then drops the subject.

They’re not taking his baby.

They’re not. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Summer comes and blesses the tribe with a wonderful hunting season. Sokka turns one. This year, the tribe throws a proper festival to celebrate. Kya thinks it’s because they’ve come to accept Hakoda as their chief. Their new home is colder, but it’s larger and safer. Their fishing stock has diminished, but they have more opportunities to hunt. His people feel they owe him for saving their lives from the Fire Nation. 

Hakoda celebrates Sokka’s birthday. Hakoda didn’t mind the lack of festivities the year before. He was happy to celebrate alone at home with his wife. But now, with the village alive and well, celebrating on his son’s behalf, it makes him feel warm. 

As usual, every warm feeling is replaced with a dull ache. They’ve had another setback in their investigation. The same character used to spell ‘father’ is also used for the work ‘question.’ Kya wonders if it’s supposed to be a question mark attached to the word father: companion, purpose, father? But he finds it unlikely. The spirits didn’t choose how to spell this kid's name, his parents did. Right now, their first priority is to match the smaller words into larger ones, so they can know which words exactly are used to spell the name. 

Not that it matters. 

Hakoda has a plan for this summer. The solid two months of midnight-sun give him relative safety to travel. He takes a small boat and goes on a mission to unite the surrounding tribes. Hakoda wants to start trading with the neighboring tribes. Hakoda has prepared a valiant speech for each chief. The Fire Nation knows how to defeat a people, and they do it by dividing their enemy. The southern water tribe may need to stay in isolated, unpopulated tribes, but they can still stand together.

So far, he’s united twelve tribes in the land of the spirits. Now, Hakoda travels further away from the pole to contact the outlying tribes. The tribes here are much larger than the ones inland. Their trade recovered much faster than the others. Their numbers were able to band together. They receive news from the Earth Kingdom at least once a week. 

It’s interesting to see these tribes grow on the shore. Hakoda took his people away from this. Was it worth it in the end, to take his people away from peace and joy, on the small chance his son would be safer?

The truth was, Hakoda was the chieftain in line to take control of the entire south pole. He was a prominent leader. Had they stayed on this shore, he would have united the tribes much sooner, and his people would have been a part of this big boom. 

Hakoda’s hand strays to his arm, rubbing through the bandages in contemplation. Companion, purpose, father, stream, peace, successful. 

It’s never too late for snow in the south pole, but it’s not snow that falls from the sky that day. Black soot dances in the sky and poisons the snow. Hakoda takes his spear and unites with the warriors of the tribe. Six empire-class war ships charge the tribes at full speed. When the ships approach the icy shore, they slow, but they don’t stop until they’ve broken through the ice. Before the bridges even drop, Fire Nation soldiers drop over the sides of the ship and charge.

Hakoda fights without armor. He fights without his helmet. He fights without paint. 

In the end, Hakoda loses his spear, and Fire Nation soldiers drag him to the village. The Water Tribe warriors, the ones who had enough warning to put on their armor, are taken to the boats. Hakoda hopes they may only become prisoners, but the journey to the Fire Nation, even to the Fire Kingdom Colonies, is long; and it will take a lot of food to feed that many prisoners. 

The soldiers holding Hakoda down have clearly mistaken him for a villager. He kneels in the line up; his face beaten, his ribs bruised, his limbs sore, and his right arm badly burned. The woman next to him is crying. He leans closer to her to comfort her, but is met with a blast of fire. 

“Stay in line!” the angry bender screams, “Anyone caught moving or conspiring with one another, is going to be blasted to smithereens!” 

It doesn’t help calm the young woman, but there’s nothing Hakoda can do. 

There are no benders in the south pole, not anymore, but the soldiers still search the villages. They break pots and burn their baskets. Hakoda holds his breath, his head spinning where he kneels. They couldn’t possibly be looking for Sokka. Why would the Fire Nation come looking for one child? Surely, they were here searching for any children with Fire Nation marks; a completely random search. 

“There are no benders here!” a woman shouts, “You took them all long ago!”

The Firebender from earlier laughs, “We’re not looking for benders.”

Hakoda’s heart stops. He was right. 

He clenches his eyes shut and lets the tears fall down his face. Four of the two Fire Nation ships are heading east, where their old tribe used to stand. If they hadn’t migrated, they would be searching his tribe on this same day. And they would find Sokka. 

“I did the right thing,” Hakoda breathes.

His son will be safe. Even if Hakoda dies today, Sokka won’t be taken. 

Sokka is safe. 

“What are they looking for?” the woman asks him, her voice quivering.

Hakoda doesn’t answer. Before Sokka got his mark, Hakoda had never heard of a child getting a Fire Nation mark. The thought never crossed his mind. He couldn’t reveal himself now. It feels like hours pass as they sit on their knees. Hakoda can’t feel his arm anymore, his knees are numb. His eyes are closing when he feels a man jerk his arm away from his body. He notices the woman in line from him has had her arm burned. 

“Those are sacred,” Hakoda mumbles as they burn straight through his arm wraps. 

They take one look at his gray marks and push him to the ground. Hakoda feels exposed with Kya’s mark on display for the soldiers to see. He can hear them searching the people next to him, but he closes his eyes. He doesn’t know how much time passes. He wakes when he can hear the distinct sound of battleships crashing into the ice and a bridge lowering. 

“Why aren’t you done yet?” a man snaps, one who likely just got off the ship, “We’ve checked every tribe east and west of here already.”

“This is the most populated tribe in the whole south pole,” another man answers, “we’re moving as fast as we can.”

“The Firelord won’t be pleased with your failure, lieutenant.” 

“We’ve yet to breach the walls of the northern tribe,” the lieutenant answers, “we’ve reached a dead end here.”

Hakoda smiles. Their sister tribe is safe. 

“You there!” the man in charge yells, “Get him up. How did you miss him? Does he look like a villager to you?”

Hakoda feels hands on him. Freezing water is thrown into his face and he jerks away with a start. When he blinks, he sees an angry general with gray hair an inch from his nose. 

“You seem like a smart man,” the old man spits in his face, “Tell me, what do these markings mean?”

Hakoda blinks, looking at the fabric the general is holding. There’s gray thread woven into the small fabric. It’s a sword, with a blade darker than its hilt; so dark it’s almost black. The hilt is decorated with water tribe designs. Hakoda looks closer at the designs, it’s the same wave and dot pattern his tribe has decorated their homes with for generations, there isn’t another like it in the word. The jewel on top of the sword is bigger than the sword itself: a wolf baring its teeth.

Hakoda doesn’t answer. 

The man blasts him with fire in his already injured arm. Hakoda screams and falls back to the ground. 

“Have you no honor?” the general scoffs, “Look me in the eye when I’m speaking to you.”

Hakoda looks him in the eye. “It’s a sword.”

The general holds his gaze. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find. He swings his foot out and his heel collides with Hakoda’s temple. 

“Sir! There’s a water tribe battalion approaching from inland!“ 

Hakoda smiles, watching the soldier rush onto their ships. He looks at the general and sneers, “Too bad you couldn’t make it to the festivals.”

The general's eyes narrow. “ _What_ festival?”

Hakoda freezes. “It’s the summer solstice.”

The general scoffs. He doesn’t know what Hakoda is talking about. “The Day of the Dragon Sun is meant for ceremonies and peaceful meditation. Not that you would know anything about _culture_.”

The Fire Nation departs, leaving Hakoda with more questions than answers. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hakoda**

* * *

Hakoda draws the symbol the general showed him. 

This could set them forward years. Instead of asking, “Do you know a Firebender who spells their name with—?”, they can ask, “Do you know a Firebender with this mark?”

Of course, both would be useful. Both would be practical. But he wants to give Kya some peace. 

Hakoda is excited to return home and share this news with Kya. She’s had her head buried in that Roama Janzi book for almost six months. She’s reading it front to back, or, as the Fire Nation does, back to front. She’s decided to stop searching for what the little words mean, and to skim the book for any advanced word that starts with or contains the symbols on Sokka’s arm. That way, they can finally know the end of their first question. 

Do you know a Firebender who spells their name with—?

Hakoda grimaces as he draws it. His arm aches from the double-burn. His ribs still scream against him every time he moves. The men treating his wounds beg him to stay still, but he has to get it down while he still can. This is Sokka’s soul; his future. 

Eventually they take the paper from his hands and hold him still. They layer snow onto his arms until he can’t feel anything anymore. He drifts off. When he wakes, they’ve drawn it for him. He wasn’t the only one who saw what the general was looking for. 

“Have you ever seen a sword like that? With a black blade?” a warrior asks as he hands him the completed drawing.

Hakoda shakes his head. “It could be symbolic.”

“Symbolic?” the warrior looks shocked, "Like a soulmark?"

Hakoda nods. “They were removing our bandages.”

The woman Hakoda knelt by in the lineup enters the tent. Now that he can see her directly, he realizes she is much younger than he originally thought. She couldn’t be older than sixteen. “Good, you’re awake. Are you Chief Hakoda?”

He tries to sit up and greet her, but falls against his pillow. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” she orders, “We have questions for you.”

The man tending to his arm props him against he tent wall, then leaves. Hakoda is left alone with the young woman. 

“Those soldiers have destroyed my village,” she spits angrily, “I worked hard to build my people back up. But you, the great Chief Hakoda, took your people to the land of the spirits.”

“I thought it would be safer.” 

“Why?”

“Me and a warrior from my tribe traveled in the Fire Nation colonies from summer to winter. We saw the state of the war for ourselves. The Fire Nation can’t stand against us all together, they’re spread too thin. But they can still manage raids.”

“Why didn’t you warn us?”

“I did,” he reminds her. 

“But you also said ‘this move might not be for everyone.’ What did you mean by that?”

“In my tribe, all the children are older than twelve but one. The elderly are sparse, most were Waterbenders. We were in good condition to move.” 

She narrows her eyes. He can tell she suspects that isn’t the whole story.

“I’m sorry for what happened to your tribe," he says, "My people would be glad to share our resources. I can lend you soldiers to protect you while you rebuild.”

“No, I don’t think so,” she stares out the door, “They’ll be coming back.”

“What will you do?”

“How big is your tribe, chief Hakoda?”

“Large.” 

“So you can’t take any more.”

He shakes his head. “But there is land on the river where we stand… another tribe could settle there and we’d be in close contact.”

“I don’t have the resources to move my people. Our ships were burned.”

“We have plenty of boats, a navy of ten.”

“So you’ll help?” she asks, an edge to her voice.

“I came here to strengthen our tribes. I will help.” 

She doesn’t talk for a long time. “Who’s Sokka?”

He holds his breath. “He’s my…” Hakoda swallows, “My son.”

She looks at the paper in her hand. “I think we both know what that is, right there.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

She lowers her voice. “A Firebender had been born with a Water Tribe mark. I thought it would be blue, given their determination, but the wolf's head gives us away plenty.”

“They have a great respect for soulmates—" he blurts, "That’s their word for them. They’ll take any with Fire Nation marks they can find.”

She holds his gaze. “That’s always been true, just not well known. But they have been sending raiding parties nonstop for the past year."

Hakoda pales. “They’re searching that hard?”

She holds up the drawing. “What does the black sword mean?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. 

“It’s not unique to your tribe?” 

“My people don’t use swords.” 

She nods, like she expected this, "It's a Fire Nation design."

He shakes his head so violently he almost passes out. "The hilt has Water Tribe—"

"The craftsmanship of the sword," she explains, "It's a Fire Nation design."

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda has a long time to think on the journey home.

He spends most of the journey not thinking. 

Because—if he  _ were _ to think—all the puzzle pieces he’s been ignoring would fall together. Sokka got his mark on the day of dragon-sun, the longest day of the summer. While the Fire Nation uses this day for quiet meditation, they found reason to celebrate in every street of the work with fireworks and festivals. Someone was born on that day. And, whoever it was, has a Water Tribe mark. Since that day, the Fire Nation has increased raids on the Southern Water Tribe. 

However, the northern tribe is much more populated. The Fire Nation has yet to breach their walls. From what Hakoda overheard of the general’s conversation, they’ve given up the search. 

So he puts it aside. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda comes home to a quiet village. It's the middle of fall, so the hours have stretched to equal parts day and equal parts night. It's that weird normal time of the year that Hakoda always forgets is coming, but ends before he can enjoy it. 

The village slowly comes out of their homes. His arm is still bandaged up, as is his chest. He's wearing a coat over one shoulder and walking with a sharp-ended cane. His tribe looks shocked to see him. It occurs to Hakoda that they heard of the raid, but did not receive news that he was alive. Hakoda came as fast as he could, a messenger wouldn't have made it before him. 

They were waiting without knowing.

Bato steps out of the crows and claps Hakoda's good shoulder. Bato's eyes are wet.

"Everyone is okay," Bato promises. Hakoda can tell that he's also talking about Sokka.

Hakoda closes his eyes, letting his tears stream down his face as he pushes towards his home. The crowd parts.

"Give me twenty minutes," Hakoda tells Bato, "Then we must gather the others for an important meeting."

"Maybe you should—"

"I'm done resting," Hakoda snaps, "We have important business to attend to."

Bato nods respectfully. For the slightest moment, Hakoda thought he saw a glimmer of pride in Bato's eyes. 

Hakoda steps into his home. 

Kya and Kanna are sitting on the floor, with Sokka napping in the corner. They are speaking in hushed tones. The ancient Janzi book sits closed not so far from them. They don't look up as he enters. Maybe they're used to Bato coming and going. 

Hakoda sets his walking stick against the doorway and kneels down by Sokka. Sokka's not asleep like he thought, just playing on his back. Sokka rolls onto his stomach, pulls himself to his knees, and crawls towards Hakoda. Hakoda's eyes well when he sees how excited Sokka is to see him. His son didn't forget him. 

There's a sharp gasp from behind him and Hakoda hears something drop. Kya is on him in a second, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around him so tightly, it's all he can do not to cry out. She backs off with a fleurie of apologies, rubbing his back to sooth his injuries. 

Sokka grabs onto Hakoda's hands and pulls himself into a standing position. Hakoda didn't know he could do that, but he's over a year old now, and the cold is no longer so crippling that he has to be bundled up all the time. Sokka holds his hands up and Hakoda does his best to pull him into his arms.

Kya supports the baby where his bad arm can't and kisses his cheek. 

Hakoda can feel the detailed drawing of the other mark hidden in his bandages. He doesn't show Kya.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

The sword is Fire Nation.

Does Sokka steal it off a Firebender? If so, why does it have Water Tribe markings on the hilt? The wolf's head decorating the tip of the sword is too big to be practical, or realistic. If the wolf's head isn't truly there, are the Water Tribe designs? 

And if the Water Tribe designs aren't there... Why does Sokka have a Fire Nation sword? 

Hakoda cries himself to sleep every night for a month.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Kya doesn't ask, but she's gone silent. They live their life completely numb. They wash Sokka, feed him, clothe him, exercise and walk him, then they go to sleep. They play with him everyday. They pretend people don't stare at the arm wraps. Someone asks why they never displayed his mark, and they explained that they did it over their bed for the first week after he was born. They accept this, but Hakoda feels like a monster. 

Kya hasn't picked up the Roama Janzi book since he got back. She's deep in thought, but she won't tell him what's wrong. 

Hakoda wonders if she found something that she's not telling him. 

They're sitting on the bed. There's little for them to do. Kya won't leave Sokka, even though she's always been very good at leaving him when she needs to. Kanna stays with them more than she used to. Hakoda thinks they learned something about Sokka they're not telling him, or they were heartbroken thinking he was dead for those weeks it took him to return home. Kya is undoing his bandages for the last time, his arm finally healed enough to go without them.

As he takes a peek, he sees a collage of red and yellow and pink skin that will never fully heal. It breaks his heart. 

"After they took the warriors away, they started to search the village," Hakoda finally says, after more than a month of avoiding the subject, "I was too injured, and I didn't have on any armor."

Kya rubs his back, not interrupting him. 

"They didn't bother looking for benders, they took off all of our arm wraps immediately," he mourns, "They took four adults and two children." 

Kya sobs, but still doesn't speak. 

"They searched the site where the village used to be," he tells them.

They don't say anything to him. They let the subject float away. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

They successfully evacuate the girl, Ninira, and her tribe to the site on the same bank as them. Ninira encourages the other tribes to migrate as well, but she won't allow her warriors and builders to come for longer than they have to. Hakoda agrees.

"I'm going to send as many of my men to the shore as I can," Hakoda says, "We'll have to split the year, from mid winter to mid summer, maybe into three sections. We have to defend the tribes hiding inland by using the shore-line villages as defenses."

Ninira nods, "My people have been refining a source of blasting jelly we found under a glacier. I think the tribe before us was mining the source in the summer."

"Is that safe?" the chief of a neighboring village, Sele, asks, "How long has the source been left unattended?"

"A long time," Ninira confirms, "But we have no choice. We're going to make underwater mines in some of the abandoned villages. I'll send teams to keep large fires and lights going. The Fire Navy will head straight for them."

Hakoda smiles, "That's brilliant."

Ninira smiles. 

It works. The Fire Nation raids stop. 

The Southern Water Tribe has become a formidable force. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda wakes to the smell of burning leather and cackling flames. Kya sits by the Fire.

She's burning the Roama Janzi book. 

"Kya!" Hakoda yells.

He tries to get up and run towards the flames. He stumbles and hides the peels on the floor. "What are you -"

"I'm pregnant."

Hakoda sucks in a breath. Kya is pregnant? 

He looks to the flames, where the fire eats away at the book that ruined their lives. 

He lets it burn. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hakoda**

* * *

Hakoda becomes chief of the entire south pole. 

The other chieftains have formed a council, with Hakoda as the leader. Hakoda is surprised, at first, because Ninira has such a powerful pretense, but she claims her intelligence cannot amount to the wisdom of experience. 

"Yet," Ninira finishes with a smirk. 

Hakoda smiles. "Well, it'll be a nice short reign." 

She doesn't jab back, just lets him stew in her words. It's both hilarious and unnerving, the council members laugh. They return to business, with Hakoda taking the lead.

It doesn't feel any different from what he's been doing for the past few months. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Sokka is two years old and enjoying the summer. He's running around the house like a demon. Sokka can say whole sentences, but sticks to short words and declarations. 

He yells  _ a lot _ .

Sokka likes to play warrior. He uses toy spears made from whale skin around the house. He's gotten so big and so strong they've come up with a game. It's called:  _ Play with the Spear Outside the House, Sokka _ .

Sokka knows not to talk about his mark. In their tribe, marks are spiritual and private. But soon, Sokka will get older. Soon, he will be holding secret conversations with other kids about soulmarks. Some won't have any, but he will. They'll have lots of questions for him.

All it takes is one confession, and they could loose everything. Sokka will tell a friend. The friend will tell their parents. And, because the Fire Nation is such a danger to their tribe, the adults will talk about the chief's first-born; the boy with the red mark. 

They'll have to prepare him soon. They'll have to teach him to lie.

But how do they get Sokka to tell other kids that his mark is gray, without also embedding the idea that his mark—his red mark—is somehow wrong and shameful?

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

It's been two and a half years since Sokka was born, and Kya is having the baby. They know it's a girl before they know what color her eyes are.

Because she comes out backwards.

It takes the whole village to get through it. Everyone donates blankets and baskets of water. Kanna does her best. Hakoda sends for a healer from Ninira's village.

It's the worst labor Hakoda has ever heard of, and it's so much harder for Kya than the last. It goes on for the whole night and then some. In the middle of the labor, Kya tells Hakoda that the girl's name will be Katara. Because if Katara doesn't make it through the birth, they are going to have to bury her nameless. 

The message made it to Ninira and back before the labor was over. It's Ninira herself who comes, and she comes alone.

In the end, Katara is a beautiful blue eyed baby who came out in the splits. She doesn't move as well as Sokka did and it's terrifying. Her face is twitching and her legs don't move  _ at all _ . Kya holds her close and they cry over her.

Ninira stands up and takes the baby from their arms.

"Be careful!" Kya cries, so full of emotion and fear.

Ninira places Katara alone on the place-mat and steps back. She holds her hands over two barrels of water.

And she starts to bend.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

In the end, Katara is a healthy baby. She can move her legs and flap her arms and blink her eyes like a normal baby. She's so much chubbier than Sokka and it is so cute. Ninira decides to stay the rest of the night at Bato's house before travelling back. She tells them she will have Bato return to their home with Sokka so he can meet his baby sister. They are washing her when Kanna notices something weird on Katara's arm. 

"What... is this?" Kanna asks, wiping at the baby's arm.

Hakoda takes a look. "That's a mistake."

"The spirits don't make mistakes," Kanna whispers in fear. 

"Then why is it faded?" Hakoda asks.

Bato enters the room with an excited Sokka. Sokka instantly runs to his mother and joins her on the bed. Although Kya is resting, he curls in her arms and holds her hand. They tried to make him think nothing was wrong, but he was a perceptive one. He must have known something was off. 

"Something wrong?" Bato asks. 

"Her mark," Kanna starts, "It's faded and it's..."

Bato takes a look. "I can't even see it."

"Neither can I," Hakoda says, "I didn't even know it was there until we looked closely. It's almost the color of her skin."

Bato takes a deep breath. "Let's just hope that we are wildly uneducated about soulmarks... and that this is normal."

Kanna looks at the mark. "Maybe Katara wasn't going to make it."

Hakoda shook his head. "She would still have a mark. Maybe her partner is dead."

"That's tragic," Bato says.

Hakoda shrugs, looking at Sokka. "And one less thing to worry about."

They bring Katara over to the bed so the siblings can meet. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ninira comes over in the morning to check on Kya and Katara one last time.

With her waterbending healing powers, she tries to heal Katara's arm, but can't. Nothing changes. Hakoda and Kya come to the conclusion that Katara's partner might be dead. 

"I've always wondered about this," Kya mumbles, "I guess now we know."

Ninira looks skeptical. "It doesn't seem possible. Everything I've learned about soulmarks says they don't exist unless you are going to meet one day."

"That must be wrong," Kya explains, "I guess they are faded after all." 

Ninira looks like she wants to protest, but lets it slide. Sokka grabs onto Hakoda's leg, craning to get a view of what's happening. 

"I'll be heading back to my village today," Ninira declares, "Chief Hakoda, I assume your spot is mine for the next six months?"

Hakoda laughs, rolling his eyes. "Yes, without a doubt." 

Sokka pushes through the legs of adults surrounding Katara. He holds his arm up, "Do mine."

Everyone stops. Hakoda didn't see Sokka taking off his arm wrap. He didn't see anything, he wasn't paying attention. That, or Sokka never put it on this morning. Sokka bares his blood-red soulmark to Ninira with pride.

Bato sucks in a breath, trying to pull Sokka away from Ninira before she can see, but it's too late. She's staring right at it. 

Ninira pushes Bato's arm away and kneels in front of Sokka. Her fingers trace the marks on his arm gently. He laughs as she tickles his sensitive skin. Without speaking, she bends a small handful of water and makes it glow over his arm. He laughs. 

"Feel funny?" her voice sounds weak.

Sokka nods. 

"That means it's working," she kisses his cheek and bends the water into a pot, "It's beautiful."

He thanks her, but she looks like throwing up.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ninira leaves in a hurry. Hakoda chases after her, his heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

"Please!" he begs.

"They came to my village," she says, "they took our warriors away."

"I know."

She turns on him. "The design on the hilt of the blade is the same design over the door of every house in this village."

"I know."

She takes a deep breath. "So what now?"

"I don't know."

"What was that?"

It takes him a moment to understand her meaning. "It's Roama Janzi. It's one of the oldest forms of written language in the Fire Nation." 

She nods. "Did you learn that when you were travelling in the Fire Nation Colonies?"

He swallows, feeling caught. "Yes."

"Was he born with the mark?" she asks, "Or did he get it later?"

"He got it about a month after."

She nods again. "We're going to double our defenses; we're going to keep the Fire Nation out."

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ninira's sentiment was nice, but the Fire Nation got to them in the end.

Katara was six months old. She was blooming with life in a way that was so different from Sokka. She was crawling much sooner than he was. She didn't sleep as easily as he did at her age, but she cried less and was much quieter. But, in her own way, she was ferocious. She was stubborn and put together and strong. Rather than yelling at them when she didn't get what she wanted, she'd wait until they turned their backs and crawl for the nearest item to knock it over.

Hakoda suspects Sokka and Katara are working together.

In their new home, the sun has shone straight for over a month. But in the Fire Nation, it's the day of the dragon sun; the summer solstice. 

The Fire Nation chose this day to attack. Hakoda doesn't know how they got past their defenses, or how they got a battleship to their little village, but they did. The battleship slams into the walls of their village and cold water pours in through the cracks. Hakoda and the other men have weapons in their hands in seconds. 

The Firebenders jump over the side before they can damage the ship. Each holds a devastatingly large ball of fire in their hands.

"Give us the Waterbender!" one demands, "No one else has to get hurt!"

Hakoda pales. Someone must've seen Ninira waterbend. Someone in their village  _ told _ the Fire Nation. 

"You're in the wrong place," Hakoda snaps, "Leave, or we'll make you leave."

The Firebender laughs. "Search the houses! Find the Waterbender!" then, as the men start to move forward, he yells, "And find the child!"

Hakoda has never felt more afraid in his life. Not only did someone rat out Ninira, but they told them about Sokka? Sokka was three years old! 

Before the Firebenders can move, a well-aimed snowball takes off the helmet of the Firebender.

A wicked laugh echoes from above. "Child?"

Hakoda and the others turn to look. Ninira stands on the wall above them all, tossing a snowball in the air and catching it repeatedly. She and the other chiefs were arriving today to welcome Hakoda back to work after his half-year leave with his newborn daughter. She made it just in time. She's not wearing a coat, her bare arms showing. 

"I'm fifteen-years-old, I'm hardly a child," she laughs, hurling another snowball. 

One of the benders shoots a wall of flame at her. Right before his eyes, the walls melted into a pool of water and swamped the Firebenders. 

"Her arm!" one of the Firebenders shouts. 

_ Her arm? _ Hakoda wonders.

When he looks at her arm, he can see it's covered in red marks. Ninira has a firebending partner? That can't be right, because they didn't take her when they showed her arm in the lineup...

Hakoda recognizes the marks on her arms. Those were Sokka's marks. 

"A soulmate," the man realizes in awe, "Wait... Yonu! Does that say what I think it says?" 

The man, Yonu, curses, "I thought he didn't have a soulmate. They said—"

"Well obviously they lied," the first man yells, "His soulmate is a fifteen-year-old Waterbender!"

Ninira laughs. "Disappointed?  _ Me too _ ."

Then they attack. Hakoda can see Ninira waterbending to his side, but he doesn't have time to focus on her. He's focused on Yonu, the man who read the name. Hakoda puts all of his effort into cornering him, but finds himself surrounded by benders. Before he can do anything to stop it, a spear runs through the weak spot in the man's armor.

"Kya?" Hakoda blinks. 

"Need a hand?" She charges the soldier behind him.

Together, the tribe drives the Firebenders back to the ship, and they are forced to retreat. 

Ninira rides a giant wave in front of the battleship. She stops for a moment, giving Hakoda a kind look. If she stays, the Fire Nation will never stop coming. They will attack the south pole over and over, trying to find the waterbending soulmate of whoever Sokka's partner is. 

Then, without hesitation, Ninira leaves her tribe behind, and leads the Fire Nation ship away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hakoda**

* * *

The tribes send rescue parties to the shore. A Fire Nation battleship made it all the way to the land of the spirits, everyone is concerned. Thankfully, a large force of their military survived, but many died in the fight. 

The Fire Nation bombed a path to their tribe. The land between them and the shore is now breaking glaciers and raging waters. What used to be the largest glacier in the south pole, is now a destroyed husk of land covered in blasting jelly. Hakoda's tribe is another shoreline village. 

Hakoda's rescue mission turns into an evacuation plan. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Kya never asks about what the soldiers said the day they came; the day Ninira vanished forever. If she was able to get close enough to kill Yonu, surely she overheard the conversation? But, apparently, she didn’t. Kya never asks. 

She's heartbroken over Ninira’s loss. She seems to be confused as to why Ninira painted Sokka's mark on her arm. But she doesn’t ask.

Hakoda knows why Ninira painted it on her arm. Sokka's partner, his 'soulmate,' is important enough to search for. Hakoda can feel the answer poking at his head, but he doesn't investigate. He puts it out of his mind. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Burning the book gave Kya peace. Hakoda respects that, so he keeps what he knows from her. It seems like the right choice to make. She wants to raise their children free of this burden. Hakoda wonders what would happen if he gave in and let things work out as they will. He stops investigating. 

Hakoda spends his life raising his children. He watches them grow and flourish. He leads his tribe into a new era of relative peace and safety. 

But... between Katara's completely-faded mark and Sokka's firebending partner, they don't have any more children.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Katara starts to waterbend.

It happens slowly. They don't realize that anything special is happening, at first. Bowls fall off the counter when she throws a tantrum. The ceiling leaks when she has nightmares. She always beats her brother at snowball fights; Sokka always comes back soaked.

Hakoda is teaching Katara to fish when it happens for real. 

They're on a canoe, navigating the large swaths of ocean that the Fire Nation bombed into existence. Sokka's not with them this time. Sokka is almost eight now, and he has the basics of fishing down. Katara is five years old, but gets overwhelmed by both Sokka and Hakoda trying to teach her. It's not Sokka's fault, he just gets too excited to show his sister anything.

Hakoda has her put on the bait without removing her gloves. It may be summer, but it protects her hands and helps her practice for the winter. She tries three times until she gets it right. He's explaining about how the fish will move when it gets stuck and how the hook will move if the fish steals the bait without getting caught. 

Katara usually pays attention to any kind of lesson, eager to prove herself and catch up to Sokka, but today she's distracted. 

"What are you looking at?" Hakoda asks, staring into the water.

"There's something down there," she whispers.

"There's a lot under the water," Hakoda tells her, "All kinds of fish and plants live down there. Penguins and seals can swim underwater for a long time before -"

"It's not an animal."

She says it with such certainty, Hakoda is convinced. 

"I like it."

"That's... nice, Katara."

Katara points at the glacier ahead of them. Somehow, all of the ice around them moves in the direction of her finger. Hakoda looks behind him, trying to find the thing disrupting the water but there's nothing. He turns back to see what he thinks he's seeing. 

That's when the glacier explodes. 

It's not quiet, and the explosion isn't contained underwater. Pieces of ice soar into the air and fall to the earth like arrows. Hakoda dives for his screaming five-year-old and covers her body with his.

He can smell blasting jelly.

The Southern Raiders, Hakoda thinks. 

The Southern Raiders had started their assault on the Southern Water Tribe over a year ago. Their attacks were endless, but the Water Tribe was strong. They'd managed to hold the unique Fire Nation navy back, but their attacks were unyielding. They were clever and deadly. They used unpredictable tactics against the Southern Water Tribe. They were picking away at their numbers. 

Now, they've planted mines along their fishing waters.

While they're huddled in the boat, Katara starts to scream and cry. The boat starts to move quickly. 

"Hold on!" Hakoda screams. 

The shifting glaciers set off a bomb. The bomb exploded a much larger glacier. Now, the canoe was spiraling out of control and barreling downstream. After a while of holding Katara tight and waiting for the displacement to end, the canoe speeds up faster. Katara screams louder, still covering her ears.

Hakoda sits up, almost hitting his head on a large chunk of ice. He pushes Katara to the ground.

"Don't move!" he pleads, "Dad's got this under control!"

Hakoda tires to slow the canoe, but can't. He loses both oars and is left with nothing but a fishing rod. He loses the fishing rod next.

He puts his hand on Katara's back and pulls her hands away from her ears. "We're going to jump out."

"No! No! No!" she screams. 

Hakoda realizes he's going to have to make her. He wrangles Katara into his grip and prepares to jump on the next ledge... when he sees the waters around them. 

Everywhere, the water is calm and serene. Nothing is moving, nothing is disturbed. But the canoe is being propelled at a dangerous speed by nothing. 

And Katara is screaming her head off. 

Hakoda forces her to let go of her ears. 

"No!" she cries, "Fire Nation!" 

"It's just us," Hakoda promises her, "I need you to breathe. Breath with me. In, out. In, out."

She fights him a lot at first, but she calms down. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

When they get back to the village, everyone is waiting. Half of the warriors have picked up their weapons and armed themselves. 

“It’s the Fire Nation!” Katara yells before Hakoda can stop her.

“No! No, it’s not!” he yells, “An old mine got crushed by a glacier!” 

The men relax. 

Hakoda turns to Bato, “Would you and the men keep watch for a little while? We don’t know who heard that explosion. I’ll…” he looks at Katara, who’s clutching his leg and belt with no intention of letting go. “I’ll join you soon.”

He rushes Katara inside. 

Kya rushes to her, pulling her into her arms. 

"I heard the explosions," Kya whispers, "Are we safe?"

"We're setting up a patrol," Hakoda says, "I have to go out soon and make sure the Fire Nation didn't hear. Why didn't you come outside?"

Kya looked over her shoulder. "Under the mat."

Hakoda sighs. Kya heard the explosion and hid Sokka in the space they built to hide him. "Hide Katara there as well. There's..."

"Are you okay?" Kya asks, "You look sick."

Hakoda pulls his wife into a hug. With his lips close to her ear, he whispers, "Katara is a Waterbender."

Kya stills, then hugs him tighter.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Sokka turns ten. His birthday is in the summer, but Katara's is in the Winter. This gives them sixth months of Sokka teasing: "I'm three years older than you!" until Katara turns eight in the winter. It happens every year. 

Katara always gets frustrated. How can he be two years older than her in the winter and spring, but three years older in the summer and fall. 

But this year, Katara figures it out. "Don't be an idiot Sokka! You're two-and-a-half years older than me all year round!"

"Stop fighting you two, Sokka come help me with dinner."

"But  _ mom _ ," Sokka complains, " _ Katara _ is the girl."

Kya gives Sokka one look and he says, "Okay,  _ okay _ , I'm coming."

As Sokka’s reward for helping with lunch, the kids get to play outside for a couple hours. Hakoda and Kya try to lock the kids down just before dinner so that they will actually sleep through the night, so they are really excited to be playing out this late. 

Hakoda can tell that Kya is distracted by the day. They watch the calendar closely, so they know what day it is. 

“You know,” Hakoda kneels with Katara to help her put on her coat, “Today used to be the only day where the sun would be up all day long.”

The kids look confused. 

“That’s impossible,” Katara says, “No summer only lasts for one day.” 

“Well summer lasts for three months all around the world. But some places, like where we used to live... they don’t see the sun all day long.”

“Why?” Sokka asks. 

“I’ll draw you a picture and show you,” Hakoda promises, “For when you get home.”

Kya smiles. “In the Fire Nation, their days are the same length, winter and summer, all year long. They always have twelve hours of day and twelve hours of night.”

Hakoda can’t stop the glare he sends at Kya.

“What?” Sokka frowns. 

“They call today the day of the Dragon Sun,” Kya tells him.

“Ew!” Sokka pretends to gag. “Why would I care about the stupid Fire Nation?” 

Kya shrugs.

“Come on, Katara!” Sokka declares, “We’re going to go play  _ Kill The Firebender _ !”

They cheer as they leave.

Hakoda stares at Kya in silence until he’s sure that the kids can’t hear. “What were you thinking?”

Kya clenches her teeth, but remains calm. “We have to tell him.”

“What?” Hakoda gasps. “No!”

“He’s asking questions,” Kya says, “He’s a smart boy.”

“He’s not ready.”

“He is,” she insists, “he has to be.” 

“Sokka wants to be a warrior someday,” Hakoda reminds her, “He hates the Fire Nation; he’ll hate himself.”

“Unless we teach him better,” Kya explains, “We can teach him good things about the Fire Nation. We can tell him about what a cool element fire is. We can tell him the dragons breathed fire.” 

Hakoda shakes his head. “I’m not ready to tell him.” 

Kya grabs his hand. “If we don’t tell him, he’ll ask someone else. Don’t forget what happened to Ninira.” 

Hakoda closes his eyes. If it got out that Sokka was a Firebender's partner and Katara a Waterbender… 

“So we have to tell him to keep it a secret?” Hakoda asks, “That will make him feel ashamed at the least; afraid of his own friends at the worst.”

“We have to,” Kya says again, “I thought we agreed that his life comes first. We have to tell him. No matter how he feels, he has to protect himself.” 

"I know, just..." Hakoda kisses her cheek, "Let me think about it."

Hakoda leaves with no particular place to go. He tries his best to think it through on his own, but he needs to talk it over. Kya, while intelligent and kind, is very strong in her opinions. If she's made up her mind, she won't talk it through with him. She'll do her best to convince him. Her strength is a trait he loves... most of the time.

Hakoda asks Bato to come take a walk with him. They walk to the edge of the village.

It's the height of summer, but the sun is hidden by a thick layer of clouds. It's snowing all around them, adding fuel to Sokka and Katara's snowball game. Hakoda used to worry that Katara would hurt Sokka, but Sokka is a smart kid. He thinks his way around her strength. While she may have good aim and an unnatural amount of strength to her bending, he's got wit and determination.

"I'm afraid of losing Sokka," Hakoda starts.

"You've always been afraid of that," Bato reminds him.

"This is different. He's so happy." Hakoda watches Sokka run circles around his sister, using the buildings as obstacles to slow her down. "Kya wants to tell him."

Bato thinks long and hard before responding, "What do you want?"

Hakoda gives Bato the same amount of thought, rather than a hurried, emotional answer. "I want it all to go away."

"I know." Bato clasps his shoulder. 

They watch the snow fall. 

Hakoda doesn't want Sokka partnered with a Firebender. He doesn't want his child kidnapped to be raised away from home. He wants a bare arm with no expectations; a fate they can control. 

Because, the truth is, "No amount of research will stop Sokka from meeting this Firebender."

"That's true," Bato admits, "But if it weren't for you, the fire nation would have taken him long ago." 

"I wanted more than to keep him," Hakoda explains, "As crazy as it sounds... I think the Fire Nation would have raised him well. I think he would have been loved. But he wouldn't be my Sokka."

"It's not wrong to want to keep your child from the Fire Nation!" Bato exclaims. 

"But he spends every moment of his life with a target on his back." 

"We all do," Bato reminds him, "We could all die in this war. It's  _ war _ ."

"Bato," Hakoda says lovingly, "I don't need your judgement."

"I wasn't - I'm sorry."

Hakoda smiles. "I think about it all the time. Sokka could've been happy. Is it selfish of me to jeopardize his life because I love him? I could have spared him all this pain."

"Hakoda -"

"Had they taken him that day, when he was only one, he would have forgotten us. He's ten now, and he will never forget us. He'll be scared and alone and confused. It'll be torture."

"Is that why you don't want to tell him?"

Hakoda's eyes well. "He's  _ happy _ ." 

Bato pulls him into a hug. "He's a resilient kid. He'll learn to live with it."

"I know I have to tell him. He has to be able to protect himself. He has to be prepared."

"His childhood is hardly going to end," Bato comforts him.

"If anything, it'll be fun," Hakoda tries, "He'll have a nice secret to share with his sister." 

Bato laughs.

Hakoda is about to turn away and join his children in their game—and hopefully convince Kya to take a break and join them—when Bato's laugh turns into a gasp. The falling snow has turned black. 

The Southern Raiders were coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hakoda**

* * *

Black soot falls from the sky. Hakoda can see dark soot lining the clouds, making the day scarier and darker.

Kya knows to hide the children under the floor. The Fire Nation soldiers may search and destroy their whole home, but they won't lift the heavy pelts. 

Sokka's arm won't be searched. 

Katara won't become frightened and bend.

Hakoda's children will be safe.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda and Bato arm themselves. They're late to the fight, but arrive just in time to make a difference. Hakoda charges the Fire Nation front line and leads his men into battle. 

The Southern Raider's don't journey in gigantic battleships, but smaller boats capable of navigating tough waters. Because if this, there are five ships that greet the Water Tribe village today. There's two ships docked on their shore and three further out in the water, waiting. But even with the high numbers, the Water Tribe holds their own. 

It's absolute chaos. It becomes apparent that the Southern Raiders aren't a simple Fire Nation navy of benders, but an elite force of mostly non-bending warriors. The raiders quickly split the Water Tribe warriors apart. Like this, they can't coordinate. Hakoda can't rally his men enough to lead, so they fight separately and blind.

Then Hakoda hears screaming.

There's screaming all around the village, but Hakoda knows that voice; any father would. His son is screaming for his life.

Hakoda knocks a Fire Nation soldier to the ground and runs him through with a spear. He kneels down to avoid attacks and jerks his head around in a panic. Bato kneels by him, sensing something was wrong. 

"I don't see him," Bato hisses.

Hakoda tries to open his mouth to speak—to give an order—but all he can think is:  _ my baby _ .

"I'll go right," Bato decides, you go—oh, spirits. Hakoda!"

Hakoda follows his gaze to see a Fire Nation soldier dragging his ten-year-old boy towards a Fire Nation ship. The soldier drags the kid over to the captain standing guard over the bridge. The soldier grabs Sokka's arms and forces him to show his soulmark to the captain. It's over; they found him. 

"Sokka!" Hakoda yells before thinking.

Sokka jerks his head and finds his dad, but it also alerts the soldiers to Hakoda's presence. Bato and Hakoda charge. The Fire Nation captain grabs Sokka from the foot soldier, lifts him up by his arm, and levels a ball of flame by his head.

"Don't touch him!" Hakoda screams. 

The captain quickly manhandles Sokka into a neck-lock. The ball of fire elongates into a thin knife. The captain wrangles poor Sokka into his grip and squeezes. Sokka exhales in a weak little cough; gasping for air. 

"Touch the kid," Bato yells, "And every warrior in this tribe will rip you into pieces."

"The kid comes with me," the captain yells, "I have no choice, I'm honor bound. Don't make this harder on the kid than it has to be."

"You're honor bound?" Hakoda growls.

Hakoda's lives in constant pain and anguish. He lives in never-ending fear of the Fire Nation—of the people who would kidnap his son because of his soulmark.

Now that fear has a face. 

Sokka coughs again, his neck still crushed on the captain's hold. Both of Sokka's hands are clawing at the captain's arm. His feet aren't touching the snow below him. 

_ "Honor bound?" _ Hakoda spits again, "That's my  _ son _ . Let him  _ go _ ." 

The man levels his knife of fire to Sokka's face. "Not a single step closer. Nothing stops me from scarring the little man."

Sokka's little coughs turn into desperate wheezes. The man whistles loudly. The Fire Nation soldiers retreat to their boats. The soldiers surround the boats and create a defensive wall. 

Hakoda wants to charge, but he can't fathom the idea of Sokka getting hurt. The soldiers have created an impenetrable line between them. 

Hakoda makes eye contact with his son. Sokka's face is red and turning purple where he hangs. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

Sokka has been scared many times in his life. Hakoda has seen him stare down a charging polar-bear dog. He's seen Sokka's face—scared and alone—after being separated in a blizzard. 

That all pales in comparison to the look on his boy's face now.

_ "Why weren't you inside?" _ Hakoda sobs.

"I'm sorry," Sokka manages to sputter.

That breaks Hakoda's heart. "No!" he cries, "It's not your fault, you  _ have _ to know that."

"We're leaving here with what we can," the captain tells the other men, "We'll come for the Waterbender another day."

Bato steps forward on Hakoda's behalf. "No one's going anywhere."

"Dad, dad!" Katara screams behind them. "Please, I think mom's in trouble. There's a man in our house!"

Hakoda stays put, his eyes on Sokka. "Bato, my daughter."

Bato doesn't hesitate. He runs towards Katara and pulls her away from the confrontation. Hakoda knows Bato well enough to know he will hide Katara first, then go help Kya.

The Fire Nation soldiers and Water Tribe warriors line up, ready to attack at a moment's notice. No one moves. Hakoda can feel his men humming with rage and anger. The man holding Sokka tightens his grip. 

"We'll never agree on who gets the child!" he yells, jerking his arm back and cutting off Sokka's air, "But we can agree to let him live." 

Sokka starts to kick. His mouth is moving, like he's screaming, but no sound comes out. Hakoda reads his lips. He's saying:  _ dad, dad, dad! _

"Pull back!" Hakoda yells, his voice breaking.

His men don't move immediately.

"Let my son take a breath and we'll pull back!" Hakoda tells the captain.

The captain meets his eye, then relaxes his grip. Sokka gasps for air, crying and coughing in the man's arms. The captain moves backwards, taking Sokka onto the ship with him. When Sokka realizes what's happening, he starts to kick. Sokka tries to sink to the floor and drag the captain down, but it doesn't work; the man is too strong.

"Dad!" Sokka gasps.

"It's okay!" Hakoda promises, "Don't fight!"

"Dad!" Sokka cries again. He's so high up the bridge he's almost on the ship. He looks more confused and betrayed than ever, "Dad?"

Hakoda hears his daughter screaming behind him. Katara returns. And she's crying hysterically. "Dad! Hurry! Something's wrong, Bato won't let me inside!"

"Someone get her out of here!" Hakoda yells.

"Sokka?" Katara shouts, obviously seeing her brother being taken away, "Sokka!"

One of Hakoda's men step forward to take Katara away, but she dives past him and runs for the ship. 

"Sokka!" she yells, charging them without fear, "Let go of my brother!"

"Katara, no!" 

One of the Fire Nation soldiers steps forward, "Sir!" he yells, clearly expecting orders.

"No!" Hakoda makes eye contact with the captain, praying he is a man of honor, "She's just a girl."

The captain growls, "Keep her in line."

"No!" 

Someone blasts fire at Hakoda's eight-year-old daughter. Katara screams, holding her hands up to protect her face. A small sheet of water rises out of the ice, preventing the fire blast from touching her.

Without hesitating, the captain yells, "Grab her!"

When the Fire Nation charges forward, so does the Water Tribe.

Just before the warriors clash, Katara puts her hands on her ears and screams, just like when she waterbent for the first time. This time, a sheet of ice rises from the ground and severs the bridge from the ship. Sokka and the captain drop into the snow. 

The warriors clash and Hakoda runs to his son. 

The captain tries to use the ship as cover, dragging Sokka around the boat. Sokka starts fighting back as  _ hard  _ as he can. He bites the man's fingers and slaps his hands whenever they come near. The captain has to resort to grabbing Sokka's clothes and dragging him. 

Hakoda decides he's going to kill him. 

Hakoda follows the man around the boat. The Firebender throws flames at him every time he sees Hakoda catching up. Hakoda watches the flames take over the side of his boat and smiles. The next few shots the captain takes are smaller and weaker. He's running out of juice. 

Hakoda lunges forward, running straight for the captain. The captain holds his flame to Sokka's face, but Hakoda doesn't stop. No matter what happens, he's not losing his son today. 

The man moves the flames closer, but loses his nerve. He throws Sokka into the snow and throws his hands up; he was bluffing. 

"Sokka, stay down!" Hakoda commands.

He runs past Sokka and dodges the captain's flames. The boat is completely consumed by his fire, and it's growing. The engine starts to squeal with a high-pitched noise. Hakoda knocks the captain's helmet off, pushes him against the boat, and dives for Sokka. He pins Sokka to the snow and covers him with his whole body.

The boat explodes. Hakoda feels the heat touching his back and hair. When Hakoda turns to see the captain, he's gone; consumed by the fire.

The three raider ships in the water move closer to the village. If they all attack, Hakoda doesn't know what he'll do. He's about to order a retreat to the neighboring village when the second boat pulls away from their home, it's back half on fire. Fire Nation soldiers dive off the ship and into the water. The three remaining ships pick up the soldiers and sail away. 

Hakoda spins Sokka around. Sokka's face is red and his neck purple. His eyes are unfocused, until they lock with Hakoda's. Sokka throws himself into Hakoda's arms and sobs. They hold each other tight as the Southern Raiders retreat.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda is standing over the body of the captain when he realizes something important. 

The captain knew the name on Sokka's arm by heart. So did the men who chased Ninira away. Sokka's partner is recognizable. So recognizable, that a useless and random string of words is known to be his. The whole Fire Nation knows how this child spells his name. 

But it's too late to ask who he is now.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda has to send Katara and Sokka away with Bato.

He stands alone in his home, in complete disbelief at what he's seeing. He didn't lose his son today, but he did lose his wife. 

Kya is laying on the floor. Her body curls in on itself, like she was protecting her stomach. Her hair fans out around her, hiding her face.

Hakoda didn't want his children to see this, and now he's not sure if he wants to see this.

He steps forward anyway. When he puts a hand on her back, she's cold and unmoving. He takes his hand away. A couple deep breaths later, he finds the strength to roll Kya over. All he needs to do now is cover Kya's body so she can be moved. Then they'll take her somewhere to rest. But Hakoda can't help but look. He can't resist the urge to see Kya one last time. She looks the same as she always has, but she's dead.

It's the worst thing that's ever happened to him and he doesn't have time to feel it. He looks through the curtains of his home, seeing Sokka wrapped up in blankets, shaking in Bato's arms. Hakoda doesn't have time to mourn; he has to go be with his children. 

He takes the woven blanket from the bed and moves to cover her up, when he sees the parchment on the floor. Kya's body is curled around it, like she was protecting it. 

On it are very few words. 

_ He spells his name with the characters:  _

_ ROYAL HONOR _

Kya knew.

All this time, she knew.

She knew before she burnt the book. She knew by the time Hakoda came home with a burnt arm.

She knew how Sokka's partner spelled his name.

She knew it was a man; she  _ did _ hear Yonu speak the day the Fire Nation took Ninira away. She killed Yonu to keep the truth from Hakoda. 

Hakoda has been avoiding it for almost ten years now, and he can't avoid it any longer. 

_ Royal Honor. _

The Fire Nation celebrated on a sacred holiday because of a birth worth celebrating. Someone was born on the day of the Dragon Sun. And, whoever he was, he mattered to the entire Fire Nation. 

Hakoda has more ideas bubbling up, but he's done waiting. He's done guessing. Kya kept the truth from him because she knew it was dangerous... She knew Hakoda would have no choice but to investigate further. She was trying to keep him home, but she was wrong. He can't stay home with this information. 

Hakoda knows she thought she was doing the right thing. She thought Hakoda needed to lead his tribe and protect his people. He needed to raise his children. 

After all, the word royal doesn't mean Sokka's partner is royal. It's just a word, no different from  _ brave, handsome, powerful, regal,  _ or _ intelligent _ . Who wouldn't want to name their child with those traits? 

Except this can't be explained away anymore. He's done making excuses.

Hakoda needs to  _ know _ . 

He steps out of his home. He faces Bato, who has Sokka sleeping in his arms. Katara is sleeping in Kanna's protective hug. And the warriors are waiting for what he has to say. 

He doesn't have a speech this time. And he doesn't have any orders to give. But he does have something to say. 

" _ I'm going to the Fire Nation _ ." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hakoda**

* * *

Firelord Azulon is dead.

The coronation was weeks ago in the Fire Nation palace. Soon after, Firelord Oazi calls some of his greater troops back for an important announcement. 

Bato and Hakoda journey to the Fire Nation colonies to get their papers. They steal documentation off some captains in Yu Dao and replicate it with fake names. Thankfully, Hakoda knows quite a lot of Roama Janzi. They are able to disguise themselves as captains of a brigade in the colonies that don't exist. They write their papers in the Zatahira system, but sign their names in Janzi. 

They pass through every checkpoint. 

Hakoda isn't used to the Fire Nation clothes. They're uncomfortably cold, but still warm in all the wrong places. The fabric is smoother than Water Tribe clothes, and it breathes better, but it's somehow rigid and tight. The clothes seem to lack sense. The Southern Water Tribe makes their clothes thick and warm, with many purposes. The Fire Nation people wear so many layers it's just impractical. It takes them over a week to get used to dressing like this. 

Bato and Hakoda use their papers to join a battleship. They claim their battalion will be staying in the colonies, but they are expected to witness Firelord Ozai's announcement. 

The captain of the empire-class battleship gives them a room in the upper decks. He says they'll be forced to share, since he's had so many unexpected guests.

"Anything for the Firelord," Hakoda says.

The captain accepts that. 

They shut the door to their quarters and search for places they might be overheard. 

"It looks soundproof," Bato decides.

"We'll be quiet, just in case."

"How many of the 'unexpected guests' do you suppose are like us?" Bato asks.

Hakoda glares at him. "Let's hope none—or we'll be searched. Now, be quiet."

Bato nods, but he keeps his eyes on Hakoda. 

"Are we supposed to sleep on the floor?" Bato changes the subject.

" _ Bato _ ," Hakoda snaps.

"Right, sorry," he apologizes, then whispers, "Quiet."

Hakoda takes off his armor and shoes and lays on the mat. There's only one blanket for each of them, but the furnace is very warm.

Bato grabs his mat and moves it closer to Hakoda. "This way, we can talk quietly."

" _ Fine. _ "

Bato smiles, his joy unwavering.

"Do you think this Firelord Oazi will end the war?"

Hakoda frowns. "What?"

"Well, he's recalled his troops for an announcement."

Hakoda shakes his head. "It doesn't seem possible."

"But it would be nice?" Bato wonders, "Then Sokka would meet his partner in a world where—"

"That's enough." 

Bato wavers. "What?"

"Don't give me hope."

Bato taps Hakoda on the shoulder, making him face the other man. "We all need hope."

"Hope gets people killed."

"No, it doesn't. Hope helps us survive."

Hakoda shrugs. "If you insist."

They lay in silence for a long time. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bato asks as Hakoda is falling asleep.

Hakoda doesn't have to ask what he's talking about. He doesn't answer.

"You haven't really spoken about her since she died."

"I have to take care of my children, Bato."

"I know you do. But you have to take care of yourself."

"Later."

"You should do it now. Mourn, I mean," Bato sighs, "before you return home to Sokka and Katara."

"No," Hakoda says firmly, "Not until I know Sokka is safe."

Bato opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't say anything.

"I have to do this for him." 

Bato doesn't argue. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda didn't know it, but Waterbenders are naturals at staying up late at night. It explains Katara's extended sleep schedule, as well as why she can't get out of bed in the morning no matter how hard anyone tries to wake her. Firebenders share a similar trait; they always wake up when the sun dawns. 

Hakoda makes a mental note to strengthen defenses in the morning and noon, rather than at night. 

After all, Kya was killed in daylight. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

They arrive in the Fire Nation. 

Hakoda doesn't like it.

It's hot and the air feels wet. His clothes both make more and less sense. The layers are placed in a way that protects him from the scorching elements. The fabric absorbs his sweat and let's the breeze catch him in all the right places.

The days here are a perfect balance of sunlight and starry night. He almost forgets what season it is, it's so foreign.

The streets are filled with soldiers and normal families, all dressed in red and brown and gold. Kids run on the paths of stone, laughing and playing with wooden swords. It's not so different from how Sokka used to play with his spear in the house. Hakoda gets caught staring at all the swords in the Fire Nation. He thinks about bringing one home to Sokka, so he can avoid the terrifying prospect of Sokka being brought here and made to fight with one. But Hakoda can't do it. He can't give his son a Fire Nation present when the Fire Nation just killed his mother. 

Bright lights are strung over the streets in wiggly lines. Every wall, board, and home is decorated in the four different writing systems of the Fire Nation. Dragons and swords and flames are painted everywhere.

They eat spicy meats and hot soups. The soup is almost see-through, but it still drips with flavor. 

"It's so... alive," Bato says, completely amazed.

"Long time away from home?" a woman asks, from her window, "I love to see the look of wonder on weary soldiers. Come, good men, let me get you some food."

"We are most grateful," Bato says, bowing with his hands in Fire Nation style, "

She's not wearing shoes, so they remove theirs. She gives them modest bowls of rice, not nearly as extravagant as the food on the streets, but it's a gift nonetheless. "Eat quickly, the Firelord will be expecting us all soon. What are your names?" 

"Azon," Hakoda says, "And this in Yonu." 

"Oh, you're not from around here, are you?" 

They freeze. 

"I was born in the colonies," Bato guesses. 

"And I live near the palace," Hakoda says, remembering how rich the Fire Nation man he met was."

"It's an honor to have you in my home. I'm Han. How are you enjoying the homeland, Yonu?"

"It's strange," he says carefully, "It's more colorful and lively than the colonies. I can't quite explain it."

Han smiles. "I don't remember the Earth Kingdom, just impressions from when I was younger. I think it was... cleaner and more spacious." 

Hakoda puts his bowl down, her words ringing in his head. 

"It's not cleaner," Bato assures her, "But it's less... busy to look at."

"That must be it, then," she says.

"I'm sorry," Hakoda interrupts, "Were you born in the colonies?"

She studies him closely before answering. For the first time, it occurs to him that her eyes are green. She raises her right sleeve and shows him a red dragon on her shoulder. 

Earth Kingdom citizens wear their marks on their shoulders. 

"I was brought here as a baby," Han explains, "I don't remember living anywhere else."

They don't have an answer to that. 

"Hurry, men," she urges, "We should be away to the ceremony." 

"Thank—" Hakoda's voice breaks; this was someone's daughter, "Thank you for the meal."

Han smiles and points to the door.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda felt hopeless about the war before he made it to the amphitheater. Hakoda knew that the Fire Nation was growing their numbers. They had high birth rates in the homeland and were expanding the territories of the Fire Nation colonies every year. But seeing the vast amount of soldiers recalled for this announcement messed with Hakoda's mind. 

"Look at this," Bato mourned, "And this is just the soldiers they were able to recall."

Hakoda nodded, his throat feeling dry. "Hopefully the Earth Kingdom will take advantage of the retreat."

Bato shook his head, but didn't say anything. 

They, and some of the other high-ranking Fire Nation leaders, perched themselves in one of the high towers overlooking the massive crowds. As the tower started to fill, it became clear that all of these military leaders knew each other.

"They might recognize the name," Bato tells Hakoda, "All of these rich people in one place—it could be one of their children."

Hakoda turns to his friend, "What if this is a mistake? What if the reason Sokka meets his partner is because we came here? What if they send a fleet to the south pole to get him?"

"That won't happen," Bato clasps his shoulder, "Our identities are air-tight."

Hakoda feels sick. "Look at them: they know each other. They don't know us."

"We're stationed in the colonies."

Hakoda looks at one of the generals. "Some of them could be too."

Bato nods fiercely, "You're right. Let's go down to the crowd, we'll blend in there."

"But we won't be able to ask about Sokka."

Bato winces, like he forgot, "We'd have come all this way for nothing," he looks as more people enter the room, "Whatever you decided, I stand by you."

Hakoda thinks about it, then one of the generals waves them over, "We'll ask after the announcement, they'll be sticking around."

"Understood," Bato says.

"I have to speak to that general," Hakoda tells him, "Meet me one-hundred yards south of the tower entrance.

"I'm not leaving you," Bato insists.

Hakoda glares at him, "Do as I say. If I don't come down, find Sokka's partner or go home and take care of my children."

Hakoda leaves without another word. He watches Bato follow his instructions and make it safely to the stairs.

"General," Hakoda bows to introduce himself, "Captain Azon, of Yu Dao."

"Ah," the general smiles, bowing back, "I oversee the Fire Nation colonies in the south. I was delighted to hear of your promotion."

Hakoda swallows, trying to conceal his nervousness. How many Captain Azon's were there in the Fire Nation?

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

The general eyes him carefully. "I've heard of your excursions across the southern Earth Kingdom islands—particularly your failure on Kyoshi island."

Hakoda does his best to look solemn, but honorable. "Those warriors on Kyoshi are a force to be reckoned with."

The general looks intrigued by his answer, "Not many captains would be so willing to admit such a thing about the Kyoshi warriors—I've seen many captains reluctant to give those young women the credit they deserve."

"There's no shame in defeat," Hakoda says.

"Even if it comes at the hands of little girls?" the general asks.

"No, sir," Hakoda clenches his fists, "Do we not have elite female warriors in our own ranks?"

The general smiles, "Your respect is honorable, Captain Azon."

"Thank you, sir," Hakoda says.

The general ponders something, then says, "I think I would like to include you on my latest excursion to the south."

"To Kyoshi?"

"No," the general gestures to a private room, "come with me."

Hakoda follows him behind the curtain. He hopes the general isn't leading him there to kill him. 

The general sits on the floor and gestures for Hakoda to join him. 

"Today, I will be joining the Firelord in the war meeting," the general explains in hushed tones, "He has plans to win the war within this decade. Today he's announcing our plans to take the final strongholds in the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe—with a particular interest in the Water Tribe."

Hakoda's heart stops, "Why the Water Tribe? I would think he should take Ba Sing Se first."

The general shakes his head. "We have thrown everything we can at Ba Sing Se. The Dragon of the West got in, but retreated. If he couldn't take the city, then I doubt we will anytime soon."

"Then why focus on the Northern Water Tribe?" Hakoda asks, "they have a powerful navy."

"We haven't gotten through the walls of the Northern Water Tribe, either. And the complications of occupying a space so far north, with so many benders... It offers no tactical advantage." 

"Is it your intention to speak out against this plan?" Hakoda asks.

The general whistles, "Spirits, no. I would never dream of speaking out in the Firelord's war room, but I must rally support to send a massive fleet to the  _ Southern _ Water Tribe." 

Hakoda stills. He waits for the general to continue, but the man is silent. Hakoda's heart beats unbearably hard.

"Okay..." Hakoda says, "Why the Southern Water Tribe?"

The man smiles. "A little over six years ago, Prince Oazi started his successful military campaign in the southwestern Earth Kingdom. He conquered a lot of territory, then built an army on the southern shores, and led a series of raids on the Southern Water Tribe. Some of the soldiers claimed to see a young Waterbender with a Firebender's soulmark leading away the fleet. Shortly after, Prince Oazi leaves his Southern Raiders under the command of Admiral Yon Ra. Now, he's started a campaign against the Northern Water Tribe." 

Hakoda takes a deep breath. "So Firelord Oazi has an interest in conquering the Water Tribes first. That's not surprising. Waterbenders might be our greatest threat—"

"That's not what I'm getting at. Firelord Oazi was searching for something in the Southern Water Tribe. Now, he's searching in the north. Firelord Oazi gave his generals a stitch of a black sword and a wolf's head to search for. The rumors were true: he was looking for a specific soulmate. They had reason to believe the Waterbender was her because of the marks on her arm." 

"You think this girl was—" Hakoda sweats, not knowing what to say, "you think Prince Oazi was looking for her?"

"They thought so, but I got to thinking—a black sword? A gray wolf?" the general leans forward, "Why wasn't the mark blue—like a Waterbenders would be?Then I worked something else out. How did she know what marks to write on her arm?"

"I don't—" Hakoda blinks. "I don't—I don't know."

"The Waterbender had to have seen the marks. She had to have known who we were looking for," The general shook his head. "She may not have known about the sword and wolf mark, but she knew who the other half was. The kid the royal family is searching for is in the Southern Water Tribe, I'm certain."

"And you need... you need forces to agree to go to the Southern Water Tribe with you."

The general nods.

"How many others have agreed?" Hakoda asks, "Have you been asking a lot of captains in the colonies?"

"You're the first."

Hakoda's heart leaps. "Does anyone else know?"

The general shakes his head. "I was waiting for you, Captain Azon. Besides... until we know for sure, we have to keep this quiet. For the royal family's sake." 

_ The royal family's sake. _

"So it's just us..." Hakoda repeats,  _ "We _ have to convince the admiral to send a battalion to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes," the general nods, "But with our reputations, I'm sure the two of us are up to the task."

Hakoda's brain isn't connected to his body anymore. It doesn't feel like he's making any decisions. His body is about to act with or without him.

"Are you a bender, General?"

"No—"

Hakoda lunges before he can finish, wrapping his arms around the general and pushing him back. He has moments before the general screams—before reinforcements come running in. Hakoda doesn't care. He can die here today, but he has to silence this man. 

The general struggles, but his weight has become his enemy. Hakoda puts a hand behind his head and another on his chin. He twists hard. 

And it's over.

Hakoda is left with a dead general in a tower filled with Fire Nation commanders, captains, generals, admirals, and the Firelord himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hakoda**

* * *

By the time the soldiers discover the body, Hakoda is at the bottom of the tower. 

"Close the exits!" He hears the soldiers shouting loudly above him. 

He crosses the street as calmly as he can. Hakoda can see a soldier peek out of the doorway, but he doesn't chase after Hakoda. He's out of breath when he finds Bato at the agreeding meeting place. 

"Azon—" Bato starts. 

"Into the crowd," Hakoda hurries, "We don't have much time."

They run through the streets and to the cramped lines of soldiers beneath the tower. Thankfully, the soldiers below the tower are standing in large clumps, not organized lines. Hakoda and Bato are able to move through the crowd without drawing attention to themselves.

"Where are we going?" Bato asks.

"Away from here," Hakoda pants, "I killed the general."

"Of course, you did."

"Come on, we have to steal a boat," Hakoda decides.

"Hang on," Bato grabs his shoulder, "We'll never make it out. We have to sneak back to the Earth Kingdom the same way we came in. And we still don't know who Sokka's partner is."

Hakoda sobs, "Yes we do."

"You found him?" Bato asks, "Was it the general's son?"

Hakoda hugs his stomach. He feels like he's going to throw up and pass out. "It's been staring me in the face. This whole time—I knew. I just didn't want to see it."

"Hakoda! Breath."

The crowd cheers all around them, the two men turn to see a pair of women march out onto the balcony over ten stories high.

"The announcement has started," Hakoda says, "We need to leave before we're found."

"We can't be seen walking  _ away _ from the Firelord!"

Hakoda knows he's right, but he can't breathe.

Bato puts his arm around Hakoda and grab's him tight. "We''l make it through this. We'll move slowly and go into the village as soon as it's over." 

The two women are still speaking above them. Hakoda looks up and starts listening. 

_ "But don't despair! With Firelord Azulon's dying breath, you have a new Firelord!"  _

The crowd cheers.

_ "The brave and beloved prince—you're new Firelord—Oazi!" _

Hakoda's heart stopped. He knew Oazi took the throne from his brother, but it's different to see him walk out onto the balcony.

That's the Firelord.

Bato pauses too. Both of them are caught staring at the man above them. 

_ "My father had a vision for this nation," _ Oazi proclaims,  _ "He pictured the wealth, prosperity, and culture of the Fire Nation spread throughout the world. He pictured a world where the spiritual connections between soulmates is not divided by four nations, but united under one flag of honor and respect." _

Bato leans closer to Hakoda. "There's soldiers searching the crowd. We need to move."

"Wait," Hakoda says numbly, "I have to hear this. I have to know."

_ "Under my generous rule, we will expand the boundaries of the Fire Nation throughout the Earth Kingdom. We will inhabit the sacred lands of the fallen air nation, and we will lead our ships to the doors of the Northern Water Tribe—and we will be united with our spirit halves!" _

The crowd cheers again, turning Hakoda's stomach.

"This is what we're fighting," Hakoda realizes, "Not a nation of blood-thirsty soldiers—hellbent on world domination." 

"I know," Bato says, "But we have to keep moving."

"They'll be going to our sister tribe," Hakoda mumbles. 

"I know," Bato urges him forward, "We'll deal with it later."

"I did it," Hakoda sighs, "I killed him."

Bato doesn't understand what Hakoda is saying, but urges him through the crowd. Hakoda feels a burst of shame. This isn't the first time he's collapsed in a dangerous situation. The day Kya died, it was Bato who stood up to the soldiers taking Sokka away. 

"I have to learn to live with this," Hakoda says, "I have to let my kids go."

"No, we're not going to lose them," Bato misunderstands his meaning, "We can protect them."

"No!" Hakoda pushes him away. "I can't be afraid anymore. Sokka will always have that mark! Katara will always bend. And I can't keep shutting down. I'm failing as a father and a chief."

Bato steps forward and grabs his hands, "The Fire Nation has a bounty on your children's heads. I can't even imagine the situation that has put you through. You've done more than any chief in your position could."

"I've failed."

"You united the tribes! No one has done that in decades!"

Hakoda let's his gaze drift back to Firelord Oazi. The man sprawls his hands and the crowd cheers. He steps over and gestures to the side then gestured to the side.

_ "And with my new reign, comes a new heir; a new line of powerful Firebenders!" _

The crowd explodes at the prospect of the new line. Hakoda wonders if the original family was popular. He knew Prince Iroh didn't have a wife and Iroh's son, Lu Ten, wasn't a bender.

Did the Fire Nation care about stuff like that?

_ "My second child, whose name means strength and power; a Firebending prodigy unlike this world has ever seen!"  _ Oazi proclaims, urging the crowd into a furry of screams and cheers. _ "My daughter, named after our most beloved Firelord: Princess Azula!" _

A little girl, no older than Katara, walks onto a separate balcony. She bows and the crowd cheers. Then, in a feat of Firebending Hakoda has never seen, she shoots a concentrated beam of blue flames into the sky. 

_ "And, now,"  _ Oazi's voice turns reverent and focused.

The crowd hushes in anticipation. Hakoda holds his breath.

_ "My son,"  _ Oazi continues, _ "My first-born child; my heir." _

The crowd starts to cheer again.

_ "Your prince!" Oazi shouts, "blessed with a birth under the Dragon Sun; whose very name stands for royalty and honor!" _

Bato gaps, holding Hakoda tight.

_ "Prince Zuko!" _

A young boy walks onto the other balcony. Hakoda can't help but stare at him. He can barely see the boy, but he can't look away. He has a long ponytail and rich clothes. His skin is pale and untouched by the sun. Hakoda can't see his face, but he can see the burden the boy carries—like he's had the whole world thrown on his shoulders in a day. He used to be a prince. Now, he was the next Firelord. 

Sokka's partner would be the next Firelord. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda and Bato hide follow the rest of the soldiers back into the streets of the Fire Nation island. 

"I'm sorry to intrude on your hospitality," Hakoda says, eating another bowl of rice, "Something the Firelord said has stuck with me."

She sits, "Well if you're coming to me, it must be about Soulmates."

Hakoda nods. 

"Go ahead and ask. But as a man from the colonies, I don't know how much more my situation can enlighten you."

Hakoda's shoulders slump. "In the colonies, the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom have mixed. They live and grow together as one."

"Oh," Han says, "You want to know how I feel about living in the mainland." 

"What was it like growing up here?" he asks.

Bato rubs Hakoda's shoulder in sympathy.

Han thinks about it. "I cannot imagine it any other way."

"You were that young?"

"I was three years old when my family took me in."

It takes Hakoda a minute to realize she's talking about her adoptive family—her Fire Nation family.

"They were so excited to have a daughter," Han says with a smile on her face, "because of them, I was educated on Fire Nation tradition and culture in the homeland." 

"But..." Hakoda words his question carefully, "Don't you ever wonder?"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised in the colonies, yes."

"What about the Earth Kingdom?" Hakoda asks, ignoring the warning look Bato gives him, "Do you ever think about that?"

Han laughs nervously. "I can't imagine. That sounds so... horrible," she looks at her husband, who was born in the Fire Nation, "The only way I can imagine is if this endless war was over, and the world lived as one nation."

Hakoda look at his rice. 

"Why are you asking?" she looks curious and innocent.

Bato shoots him a warning look, but Hakoda answers her anyway. "My son; he has an Earthbender's mark."

"Is your son in the colonies?"

Hakoda nods. 

"Then be at piece," she advises, "He'll meet his soulmate one day. A mark guarantees a meet."

Hakoda smiles, because throwing up seems inappropriate, "Right. They'll meet each other... no matter what." 

Bato abruptly looks at his food. They finish the meal in silence. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

The Fire Nation finds them that night. Han and her husband offered them a blanket and a bed of hay for the night. They graciously accepted, realizing this might be their last full night of sleep for a long time.

Han's husband hears from his friend about Captain Azon, the man from the colonies who was seen entering a private room with a general. The general died, then the real Captain Azon was arrested. The witnesses claim he is a different Azon than the one who spoke with the general. This fake Azon and his companion, Yonu, are being searched for. 

Bato shakes Hakoda awake in a panic. "They found us."

Hakoda wakes in an instant and rolls up his blanket. He'll take it if he can, since it could save their lives, but he's resigned to dropping it in a case. 

"What?" Hakoda blinks himself awake.

"The real Captain Azon was arrested in the tower shortly after your escape. The witnesses who saw you in the tower said he wasn't the same Azon who went into the private room with him."

"But how did they find us here?" 

"Han's husband went out for a festival tonight. He heard the guards talking and came back to check. He just left to get the soldiers—he's turning us in  _ now _ ."

"We need to get out of here," Hakoda agrees. 

"There's a series of islands south of the Fire Nation known for turbulent waters. Only small ships can venture there," Bato holds up a map.

"Did you not sleep?" Hakoda scolds, "You said we needed our rest."

Hakoda smirks. "It worked, didn't it?"

Hakoda rolls his eyes and gets his shoes on. "We need to steal a boat." 

"There's a way through the neighboring alleyway that I don't think the Fire Nation soldiers have checked yet," Bato says, "If we move now—"

"We'll go soon," Hakoda says, "I have to stop at the house."

"What?" Bato asks, "No, they're coming for us now. Han's husband left to get the soldiers."

"Good, I need to speak to her."

"Hakoda—"

Hakoda runs for the house. He finds Han in the kitchen. She screams and throws a bowl at him. 

"No!" Hakoda shouts, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Han shakes her head and runs out the front door, onto the street. Hakoda follows. "Come with us."

"Excuse me?" she backs away from him.

"Come with us," Hakoda repeats, grabbing her arm, "I can take you away from here. I can take you home!"

"No!" Han yells, jerking her arm away. "This is my home!"

"No," Hakoda yells, "it's not. They stole you!"

"The Fire Nation gave me my life! My home! My family!"

"You have a family in the Earth Kingdom," Hakoda reminds her, "Parents who love you!"

"My true parents are here, in the Fire Nation," she growls.

Bato screams his name, "We don't have time for this! We have to go!"

"I think you should listen to your friend," she says, stepping away from him.

"Hakoda!" 

He snaps out of it. He and Bato run back into the barn, through the break in the fence, and to the docks.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the peaceful waters ahead. 

They were able to commandeer the ship without resistance. It took them a few hours to learn how to sail it, but they managed. Hakoda set them on a course for the islands, just in case they are followed. They'll have to pass many blockades on their way to the Earth Kingdom, but they are confident they'll make it. 

"Hakoda," Bato says gently from behind, "You should get some rest."

"I don't need rest," he replies.

"If we're going to navigate this ship home, we're both going to need all the sleep we can get."

Hakoda looks away when Bato comes to stand by him. He knows the other man is not going to give up. Hakoda closes his eyes and sighs.

"I don't think I can sleep."

Bato smirks, "Have you seen yourself?"

Hakoda shakes his head, too tired to laugh.

"I think you'll manage," Bato pulls Hakoda into a hug.

He doesn't ask any questions. Hakoda needs a long time to think. How is he supposed to tell Sokka this? The idea that Sokka would cross a Firebender has always terrified him—but to cross the Fire Prince? To meet the Firelord? 

Hakoda can't help but think his years with his son are numbered. 

One day, possibly very soon, the Fire Nation is going to come for Sokka. 

Hakoda goes below decks and lets all of his emotions out: Katara's bending, Kya's death, and Sokka's mark. He cries for the first time in months and sleeps completely through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hakoda**

* * *

When Hakoda returns home, his excitement to see his children is overwhelming. He spends the final days of the voyage pacing the deck and grinning. He can see Bato watching him with approval, but Hakoda pretends not to notice. When they arrive in the village, the soldiers are eager to hear about the journey to the Fire Nation.

"We saw the Firelord and I killed a general," Hakoda pushes through them. "I want to see my children now."

Hakoda can tell his little explanation didn't make the men feel comfortable, and he kind of wishes he hadn't announced his mission in front of the whole tribe, but there's nothing he can do about it now. Hakoda can't see his kids anywhere, and he doesn't know why they didn't come to the water to greet him. The people of his village part for him like water, letting him make his way to his home. 

Hakoda steps inside. His eyes water at the smell of Sokka's favorite meat being cooked over a tame flame. All Hakoda has seen for the past months are elaborate weaves and straw mats—the pelts on the floor are beautiful. 

Hakoda knows that Kya will never be seen in this house again, and it feels strange not to see her in the kitchen or playing with the kids. Instead, Kanna is sitting on the bed with Sokka. They speak in hushed tones. 

Katara squeals when she sees him. She runs from her hiding place in the kitchen into his arms. Hakoda picks her up and twirls her around. He hugs her so hard he must be crushing her. When he sets her down, he realizes she's three inches taller than she was when he left.

"Sokka," Hakoda invites with spread arms.

Sokka stands away from him. He isn't smiling. Sokka walks to him calmly, then keeps walking; past Hakoda and out the door.

"I'll talk to him," Kanna promises with a kiss to Hakoda's cheek. 

Hakoda freezes for a moment, not understanding what happened. 

Katara grabs his hand and tugs. He snaps out of it and gives her all of his attention. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Hakoda finds Sokka sitting on the ship. 

When bato told him he was there, his heart stopped. He thought Sokka was running away. And—with his spirit destined to meet the prince of the Fire Nation—Hakoda freaked out. 

Sokka wasn't trying to run away. He sat on the deck of the ship, complete still. Hakoda knocked on the railing to get his attention.

"Ahoy, matey," he said, remembering Sokka's fascination with pirates.

"Ahoy," he says, not looking up. 

"Permission to come aboard, captain?"

Sokka shrugs.

Hakoda makes his way towards Sokka and sits down in front of him. Hakoda wants to say so many things, but he can see Sokka is going through something. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sokka groans. He rolls back onto the ship and looks at the stars. "Gran-gran keeps trying to make me talk about it."

"About mom?" Hakoda guesses.

Sokka doesn't move. "Mom's dead—they killed her."

Hakoda swallows, so it wasn't about that. He does his best to figure it out. He imagined being Sokka, losing his mother and then abandoned by his father.

"Is it because I left?" he finally asks.

Sokka sighs, "No, Gran-gran said you had to go."

Hakoda pulls himself slower to Sokka and lays down. The wood is freezing under his back and Sokka isn't wearing his coat. 

"Okay," Hakoda decides, "You don't have to talk about it. We can just lay here."

"I'd rather be alone," Sokka tells him.

"No," Hakoda says, "I missed you."

"I didn't."

Hakoda takes a deep breath. He's not going to let Sokka push him away. "I don't care."

Sokka groans, but there's no energy behind it.

They lay in silence.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

It only takes one more day for Sokka to open up. He doesn't want to talk at home, because his mother died there. And he doesn't want to talk on a ship, because that's where the Fire Nation dragged him to kidnap him.

Hakoda takes him on a hunting trip instead. The winter is hurrying towards them, but speaking with Sokka is worth it.

They lay together in the tent, cuddling in the sleeping bag for warmth. 

"They were going to kill me," Sokka mumbles.

Hakoda's eyes snap open. "Who?"

"The Fire Nation," he says, "they got me, dad. They were going to kill me like mom."

Hakoda can't see his face because of how they're laying, but he doesn't need to. He holds him closer. 

After thinking about it for a long time, Hakoda decides to tell him. It's what Kya wanted. It's a miracle Kanna didn't tell him already.

"They weren't trying to kill you."

Sokka takes a shaky breath. "It felt like they were. He had my neck and it felt like I was dying."

"I know," Hakoda acknowledges, "It must have felt terrible."

Sokka nods. 

"You know... you're immune to the Fire Nation."

Sokka grunts, "What?"

Hakoda reaches around Sokka's body for his arm. He taps twice on the bandages. "I've told you about soulmarks... about how they are meant to unite you with your spirit half."

"What about it?"

"Well," Hakoda speaks carefully, "The Fire Nation has the utmost respect for people with soulmarks. They call their partners 'soulmates'. And no Fire Nation soldier will ever harm a soulmate."

"Mom told me."

"You see, Sokka," Hakoda's mouth is dry, "you're soulmate is a Firebender."

After a long period of silence, Sokka says very quietly, "I know."

"You know?" Hakoda repeats, "Who told you?"

Sokka shakes his head. "No one. And don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want everyone to know I'm a traitor."

Hakoda frowns, his heart breaking all at once. He wanted to protect his son and prepare him for this. Instead, he made him feel ashamed of it.

"You are not a traitor," Hakoda promises him.

"My spirit is," Sokka says, looking at his hands.

Hakoda goes to put his arm around Sokka, but he pulls away. "Your spirit is a true warrior."

Sokka finally looks up. 

"I meant what I said," Hakoda tells him, "You are the bravest warrior I have ever met. I am so proud to have you as my son."

"You are?" 

Hakoda feels like a failure of a father. It's his job to make sure Sokka _knows_ that. "Everyday of my life."

Sokka blushes and looks away. They sit in silence. Then, very slowly, Sokka leans into Hakoda's side. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Four years.

That's how long it takes for Hakoda to secure their safety. The first thing he does is move his children out of the main village on the water, and to Ninira's old village with Gran-Gran. Since Ninira's escape from the Fire Nation, the villagers have been evacuated to Sele's and Hakoda's towns. Only a few families remain in the middle to trade and send messages. It feels safe for his children there.

He spends years leading his people like a true chief. He designs traps to rig in their surrounding waters—he teaches Sokka how to do it in case Hakoda and Bato ever leave again. 

Hakoda puts the most work into his education program. The kids are at better schools than ever, and families can share resources to teach their kids at home. Hakoda expands this to the adults, filling in important parts they missed growing up. He also teaches the fisherman how to hunt, and the hunters how to fish.

He never does tell Sokka about prince Zuko.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Leaving the women behind was the hardest decision Hakoda has ever had to make.

It's been four years since Firelord Oazi took control of the throne, and he's winning the war faster than anyone thought possible. Prominent Earth Kingdom cities are collapsing. Impenetrable walls are being broken. The Fire Nation colonies have expanded their territory by hundreds of miles, completely absorbing the surrounding farm lands into their domain. 

No one has heard from the Northern Water Tribe. 

Hakoda takes one look at Sokka and Katara and knows it's time to leave. He can't protect them by hiding. If the Fire Nation ever shows up on their doorstep in full-force, Hakoda and his warriors won't be enough to stop it. They have to make a difference while they can. 

So Hakoda has a decision to make: who's joining the war effort?

He could take his best fighters, hunters, and some of his most skilled fishers, but he doesn't think that's right. In the end, he takes an army of men. It doesn't feel right to leave out some of his most skilled warriors because of their sex, but he knows it's the right thing to do. If Hakoda and his men die in battle, the women will pick up the pieces and the Southern Water Tribe will live on. If the women die in battle, they might just go extinct. 

The decision is approved unanimously. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Sokka packed a bag and tried to join them. It breaks his heart to turn him down, but he manages to convince him it's the right thing to do. There's plenty of soldiers in the surrounding villages, but Sokka is the only one to protect their home of the last four years. Sokka takes the burden proudly. 

"What happens if the Fire Nation comes to the village?" Sokka asks, holding his club nervously. 

Hakoda knows Sokka isn't talking about a raid, but about his mark.

"If someone comes to the village and Firebends at you, you won't have time to worry about who they are," Hkoda promises him, "You need to protect yourself."

"Even if they're my perfect match? The other half of my soul?" 

Hakoda squizes Sokka's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. "I know it hurts to think about. But in battle, they'll be dead or you'll be dead. You won't know until it's over, so don't—"

"Obsess over it until I freeze on the battlefield?" 

Hakoda snorts, "Yes, exactly. Do that."

Sokka leans into him and hugs him tighter.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Two years.

That's how long Hakoda and his men have been fighting in the war. That's how long Hakoda has gone without seeing his children.

And every day is worth it. The Southern Water Tribe warriors have become a formidable force. The Earth Kingdom relies on them to capture ships and protect it's shores. It feels good to be useful. Hakoda has been in a far away corner of the world his entire life, and now he's an important part of the war.

It feels good—until they visit the islands below the Southern Air Temple. 

They've just been trading with some pirates at their base camp—information for fish. The pirate is giving them his usual over-exaggerated account of intelligence as the fish is loaded onto his ship. Hakoda is listening closely, even if it is all things they could have found out for themselves. Hakoda is starting to wonder if this man is even interested in explaining his interactions with the Fire Nation at all, when he hears something that makes his blood boil. 

Hakoda grabs the pirate by his clothes and throws him into the side of a ship. The other pirates immediately hold their weapons to him. Hakoda's men act quickly as well—both groups are at a stand-still. 

"What's your problem, buddy?" the man panics, clawing at Hakoda's arms.

"What prince?" Hakoda seethes.

"What? Hey man, let's talk this out," the man flounders at the knife to his throat, "We can still be friends here, nothing bad's gonna happen."

Bato holds his spear closer to the pirates head—he knows what's at stake. "Tell us all that you know."

"Nothing!" the man promises, "He's just hot-headed Firebender—very private kinda guy. He didn't say much."

"But what did he say?" Hakoda asks, "Why is his ship going south?"

"I don't know," the man swears, "Just that he was excited. He said it was the first good lead he's had."

"Lead?" Bato demands, "Lead to what?"

The man swallows, "To the—to the one he's been looking for."

Hakoda can feel himself go numb. 

"That's all I know, I swear!" the man yells, "It's all Zuko said."

"Prince Zuko?" Hakoda asks, "What is he even doing out of the Fire Nation?"

"You don't know?"

The pirate taps his arms to be let down. Hakoda obliges, but everyone keeps their weapon up.

"What don't I know?"

"Prince Zuko has been travelling the world for years. He has a ship of men—hardened criminals by the sounds of it. They say he's looking for something—for someone."

Hakoda turns away, taking deep breaths. "You and your crew should leave."

When the men don't act, Bato yells at them until they leave. The pirates don't try to fight, they are a small force against the eight boats of Water Tribe Warriors. 

When they're gone, Bato squeezes his shoulder, "That may not have been wise."

"It doesn't matter," Hakoda realizes, "He's already found something. He's on his way."

"But what could Prince Zuko possibly have found?" Bato wonders.

Hakoda thinks about it. "The design on the hilt of the sword. It's Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe—from our village specifically. We've traded a lot with these islands."

Bato groans, "He would have recognized it on sight."

"Chief?" One of his men asks, "What's going on?"

Hakoda's mouth turns dry. He just did that in front of all his men. "I can't—I can't."

Bato squeezes his arm. "Yes, you can, Hakoda. You're our leader. There's nothing that would change that."

Hakoda meets Bato's eye, trying to understand what Bato was saying. For some reason, Bato thought it was time for the men to know. After everything that's happened. After they came for Ninira, then for Katara... With all of the evidence saying that there was someone they couldn't trust, he thought it was time.

"Yeah, Chief," one of his warriors steps forward, "We're here for you, no matter what."

There's a murmur of agreement amongst the men. Hakoda looks at each of them. He wonders if they've already mostly figured it out.

"My son has a Firebender's mark."

He can tell by their faces that they didn't figure it out. 

"I kept it a secret because I thought someone scared might turn him in—anything to prevent the Fire Nation from coming to the Southern Water Tribe. It happened to Ninira. Then to Katara. If Kya hadn't given her life, they would have taken my daughter."

"I'm sorry," someone says, "We'd never hurt you or your family, chief. Katara bent in front of all of us when they tried to kill Sokka. And she's still safe."

"He's right," Bato assures him.

"Chief?" someone asks, "Were they trying to take Sokka?"

Hakoda nods, "It's what they do. They don't just come for benders. They check our marks and take anyone who might be connected with the Fire Nation."

The men shift uncomfortably. Hakoda doesn't know how they feel, but he doesn't think they're angry at him. If anything, they're angry at the Fire Nation. They're not the scared tribe they once were, willing to do anything to survive. They're seasoned warriors now, willing to do anything to protect their own.

"It's... it's Prince Zuko," Hakoda tells them. "I don't know how—I don't know why... but Sokka's partner is Prince Zuko."

The men look angier than before. Again, not at Hakoda. It feels encouraging and thrilling all at once. Hakoda doesn't have to do this alone. The whole tribe will protect his family.

"I have to warn him," Hakoda says, turning to Bato, "Keeping this from him was a mistake."

The men's faces are serious and solemn. Bato gives Hakoda a piece of parchment and he writes it down as best he can. It's not delicate or reassuring. He doesn't have time to give this the sensitivity it deserves. Sokka has to know and he has to know _now_. Hakoda wraps the letter to give to the Earth Kingdom messengers scheduled to come that day.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

The messenger arrives two days late.

By then, Hakoda has written and rewritten the message to Sokka. He's worried about getting a message to him. Will it lead Zuko right for him? Will it make it in time? The men debate whether or not they should return home, stay put, or try to intercept the ship.

But, the word is, Zuko departed for the south pole weeks ago. He'd be there by now.

All they can do is wait.

Then the messenger arrives with the war report. 

"I'm sorry for the delay," the messenger declares, "There was an urgent message from the Southern Water Tribe." 

Hakoda hands the war report to Bato immediately. Then, he unfurls the message.

"It's from Kanna," Hakoda tells the men.

He has to read it twice to understand it. The words are simple and to the point, but the reality is too shocking to cope with. 

_Hakoda,_

_The Fire Nation came to the village.  
_ _Sokka and Katara have been taken._

_Everyone else is safe._


	13. Chapter 13

**Ursa**

* * *

Ursa sprints for her house with glee. For the first time in her life, she feels like everything is going to be okay.

Now, Ursa’s life wasn’t a sad one. The worst thing that ever happened to her was when her pig chicken died of old age. Her parents were supportive and beautiful. They’d sit under the stars and tell them stories of the great Avatar Roku: the man who fought a volcano and saved their lives. 

But, for every young woman, there comes a time when things just feel different; better. After months of rehearsing for the village play, Love Amongst the Dragons, Ursa’s romantic partner Ikem kissed her. And this time, it was real. 

“Mom!” Ursa squeals to her mother, who was crying on the floor, “You’ll never guess what Ikem—” 

Ursa steps forward cautiously, kneeling by her mom. “What’s wrong? Where’s dad?” 

“Your father’s out back in the greenhouse…” her mother wipes a tear from her cheek, “with a visitor.”

Ursa frowns, turning her head and staring through the window to the greenhouse. 

Her mother touches her face wistfully. “I love you Ursa,” she promises, “You know that, don’t you?”

Ursa stood abruptly. She didn’t understand what was happening, but she knew it was bad. Ursa pushes Ikem to the back of her mind and makes her way outside. 

The light outside is harsh and blinding, even more so than usual. A trail of sweat drips down her neck. 

“Daughter!” her father says, an edge to his voice, “Show out guests the proper respect.”

Ursa blanks, stopping where she stands. She turns her head slowly, seeing their family’s visitors that she carelessly charged past. 

Ursa gasps, falling to the floor. “Fire Lord Azulon!”

“Ursa, is it?” the Fire Lord muses, “Rise and let us have a look at you.”

Ursa does as she is told, but she feels weak. Her shoulders are slumped forward; submissive. She keeps her hands gripped together beneath her waist. Her head is down. She tries to raise her head to meet the Fire Lord’s eyes, but she feels like she’s being observed—preyed upon.

“Magistrate Jinzuk,” Azulon declares, “your wife has raised a daughter even more beautiful than her flowers!”

Ursa glances up and watches her father swallow nervously. Then, after a panicked glance at his daughter, he nods to the Fire Lord. 

The Fire Lord continues, “We’ve had such trouble finding Avatar Roku’s descendants, it’s as if he wanted to keep you hidden from us!”

Fire Lord Azulon laughs, but there's anger under his false joy. 

“But now,” The Fire Lord holds his hand up, gesturing for the young man behind him to step forward. “Clearly, the effort was—” Azulon leers at Ursa, making her skin crawl, “worthwhile.”

She takes a step back, looking to her father for help. He shakes his head, pleading with her to be polite and behave. She can’t show fear and they both know it. 

“The Fire Sages tell me that the pairing of the Avatar’s granddaughter with my own son will yield a bloodline of great power, one that would help ensure my family’s rule for centuries after I’m gone.”

Ursa’s jaw drops. She hadn’t expected Fire Prince Iroh to remarry after the death of his wife. From what she’d heard, he actually loved her. And, considering he has a healthy young son, she didn’t think it would be necessary. 

“Ursa,” Azulon holds his arm out, clearly commanding her forward. She obeys. “May I introduce you to Fire Prince Ozai, my second son.”

Azulon’s arm around her feels like a cage. 

He whispers in her ear, “He has a proposal for you.”

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ursa wasn’t okay being sold to Prince Oazi, it brought out a burning rage of rebellion in her heart, but he seemed a polite man. The truth was, Ursa had never been a royalist. She didn’t believe in the royal family or their legacy. She believed in many of their values, such as independence and freedom for all women, but she didn’t like that they expected praise for such a ‘revolutionary’ concept. 

Apparently, the rumors were true: the Royal Family saw themselves as above the law. This marriage proved that. 

“You have lovely parents,” Oazi says next to her.

He was looking at the table with a blank face. That always drove her crazy. She couldn’t tell if he was impressed or disgusted; pleased or displeased. He was completely unreadable. 

“They’ve always been good to me,” Ursa says carefully. 

He picks up his drink, a grin starting to crack his marble skin. “Be sure to tell them that when you say goodbye. Your last words should be filled with gratitude and kindness, so their memory of you will always be sweet.”

Ursa glares at him. “Last words?”

As a princess of the Fire Nation, you must sever all ties to your past and devote yourself entirely to your new duties.”

Ursa almost drops her drink. She stares forward in shock. 

“After this day,” Oazi says in a low voice, the threat obvious, “do not mention Hira’a, your family, or your old life ever again.”

Ursa feels like she’s going to pass out. She always prided herself on being strong, but now she feels weak. The Royal Family always made her feel so weak. 

“You belong to the royal family now—” Oazi leans in and kisses her cheek, “and to me.”

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ursa’s life was not what she thought it was going to be. 

She thought she would fall in love with a boy, then marry him when he became a man. She thought they’d live on her family's farm and raise pig-chickens. She thought the day she became pregnant would be a beautiful and joyous occasion.

When the healer told Ursa the news, she threw up.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

For the past three months, Ursa has been on bed rest. She hasn’t gone anywhere or done anything. She’s also been completely alone; her husband never comes here. 

That is, until the morning of the Dragon Sun.

Ursa was laying in bed (as usual) and letting the rising sun touch her skin. She wished she could spend the day on her family farm, peacefully meditating. The door opens and a pair of hands gives her her morning tea. 

The hands are soft and free of work, but they’re cool and stern. Ursa opens her eyes and meets Oazi’s cold yellow stare.

“Thank you, my dear,” Ursa says with a pleasant smile, “What brings me the pleasure of your visit?”

Oazi’s amused smile was kind and soft, but she knew him better. Ursa knew he could fake anything. 

“It’s a special day today,” Oazi pushed the cup to her lips oddly, “I wanted to see my wife.”

Ursa takes a sip of her tea, but it’s bitter and sharp in a way it never is. Ursa gags. When she meets Oazi’s eyes again, his gaze is insistent. Not knowing why, Ursa drinks the whole cup. Without another word, Oazi leaves.

Ursa drops the cup.

What just happened? What did Oazi do to her?

“Nurse!” Ursa screams, her eyes welling up, “Nurse! Help!”

The healers run into the room, one of them immediately taking her hand. 

“We’re sorry, Ursa,” the healer says, “when eh said he wanted to make your tea, we were powerless to stop him.”

“But what—” Ursa may have been panicking before, but now she couldn’t breathe. “What did he do to me.”

The healers exchanged panicked glances. 

“... he may be trying to induce labor,” one of the suggests.

“What?” Ursa gasps, “That’s insane.”

The healer puts a wet washcloth to her head. “Just breath, we’re going to do everything we can to make sure that man doesn’t get you killed.”

“And the baby?” Ursa sobs.

“And the baby,” the healer agrees. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ursa can hear the roaring crowds over her screams. The festivals in the street are wild and barbaric, even this late into the night. 

“This is supposed to be a peaceful holiday,” Ursa says between contractions. 

The healer holds her hand, “Prince Oazi has announced the birth of your child.”

“He—he wanted this,” Ursa sobs, “He’s going to kill my baby over a superstition!”

“No, he won’t!” the healer snaps, “We’re going to save you both.”

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

It takes all day, and most of the night, but Ursa has a healthy baby boy. 

Ursa knew Oazi wanted him born at noon, during the most powerful hour of the Dragon Sun, but her baby wasn’t born until it was almost midnight— under a full moon.

She wondered what Oazi would think about that.

“I want to see him,” Ursa says as her eyes close, “My baby.”

The nurses are whispering in the corner of the room. “We’ve sent for the Fire Prince. He’ll be here with you soon.”

“No,” Ursa sighs, “I want to hold my baby.”

They don’t move. They don’t let her hold her son. There’s something wrong.

“Is he okay?” Ursa sobs.

“Everything is fine,” the healer lies, “rest. It’s been a stressful day for you both.”

Ursa tries to sit up, but she doesn’t have the strength. “Wait—”

Oazi arrives, dressed in full royal robes. “Have the spirits blessed my first born?” 

The nurses show him the baby and his face pales. He reaches his hand out, touching the crying baby’s chest. “Give him to me—now.”

“Of course, Prince Oazi,” the healer bows. 

Oazi leaves the room, his hard footsteps echoing in the halls. The baby’s cries start to retreat further down the hall.

“No… where’s he taking my son?” Ursa panics. She tries to stand, but a nurse holds her down. 

The healers gather their things in a panic, knowing they still have to monitor the baby.

“Nurse!” Ursa yells in a panic, looking at the only woman who has been a comfort during her strange, new life. 

“His name is Zuko.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Ursa**

* * *

Ursa's face is burning hot with tears—tears streaking all over her face in chaotic patterns. She can't even muck up the strength to pretend to be the regal princess Oazi means for her to be. Right now she's two things: she's a mom, and she's _pissed_.

"I'm not having this conversation again," Oazi says with a calm that drives her to think murderous thoughts, "The child—"

_"Zuko."_

Oazi sighs, " _Zuko_... is healing. He might not make it through another night."

"I want to meet my son."

"You shouldn't waste your energy at such a time," Oazi sneers, "You know fully well you could have died."

Ursa has a lot to say about that, considering he poisoned her, but she grinds her teeth together and says, "Meeting my son is not a waste of energy."

"It will be if he doesn't make it."

Ursa's jaw quivers. She wants to hold Zuko so desperately she doesn't have the words. If the spirits doomed Zuko to die, then he deserved to die in her arms; not in the hands of nurses he didn't know. 

"I want to see him," Ursa declares, " _Now_."

Oazi stands from their bed abruptly. "You're over-emotional."

"My emotions are responding perfectly well considering the situation."

"Which is?" He asks, clearly not inviting an answer.

"You," Ursa spat. She can see the palace guards in the room tense, but she keeps going. If she has to, she'll die with her son. "You stole me, ruined my life, and now you've taken my child. If he dies, the whole world will know you killed him."

Oazi steps forward, his hand is still by his side, but flexed. Ursa flinches, expecting a slap that doesn't come.

"I should've expected this much from a soulmate," he breathes, regaining his eternal calm. "You and your type can be so unreliable."

Ursa has more to say—she _always_ has more to say to him—but she looks away.

"Zuko is a foolish name," Oazi tells her, "a _common_ name—I won't have it."

He turns, flames erupting from his hand as his robes spiral around him. He storms out in a huff, his face solid as steel. 

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

Ursa has to rip herself from her bed. Her entire body is screaming with so much pain and her legs don't feel right—nothing feels right. But she stands and makes for the door.

The palace guards have every right to stop her. Princess or not, Ursa has no power in the palace. Under Oazi's orders to keep her in the room, they could have bent fire at her without repercussions. And yet, they let her hobble out of the room.

Once again, the nameless faces that surround her every day offer her mountains more compassion than her own husband. 

Surely, the guards thought she would be on her way to see her son before his death. This is not what Ursa was planning to do. Ursa was willing to bet that a hundred more guards stood between her and Zuko, and it would only take one of them to stop her. It wasn't worth the risk.

Ursa found her way to the servants’ hall and donned a robe. Her body ached, but gained more mobility with each step. Her feet hurt just holding her own weight, and Ursa once again curses Oazi for keeping her bed-bound for the past three months. 

With her servant's robe, she finds her way to the tunnels that run under the palace. The tunnels weren't a secret, there was no security risk, it was merely Firelord Sozin's decree that the peasant staff not be seen by the public—to better the image of the royal family. Today, that decree served Ursa well. 

She boarded a boat and paddled away from her newborn son, into the city.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

"Did you receive my message?" Ursa asks a blank wall, her heart pounding in her ears.

For a horrifying moment, no one answers.

"Yes, my lady," a man finally answers.

His voice is gentle, but Ursa jumps.

"You should rest, my lady," the Fire Sage insists. 

Ursa turns to the man who came, somewhat surprised to see a kind face before her. "You reached out to me at my wedding. You said the loyalty of the Fire Sages was reserved for the avatar, above all else."

"Yes, Princess Ursa," the Sage confirms.

"Does that include me?"

The sage waits, deciding his answer. "With no others to serve... it seems to be _only_ you."

At that, Ursa feels an overwhelming joy and wants to cry. She doesn't want power—and she doesn't think she ever will—but this semblance of loyalty makes her feel weak. Growing up, she didn't know that the great Roku who saved her parents from the volcano was her grandfather. And if she really though about it, it had made her feel no more reverence for the man. He did what any father would do for his children. And now, almost a hundred years later, her inheritance was pain and suffering at the hands of the Fire Prince. But today, in this _exact_ second, Ursa felt a love so strong she wanted to cry. That man who saved her parents would not save her son.

"The new Fire Prince has been given a name. The Fire Sages must announce it before the night is over."

The man blinks. "Why should a lady of the royal family journey to meet me, alone and in servant's robes, to announce the name of her own son?"

She can't help it, the words escape her lips before she can think better, "I have no power in my home. I've been bound to a bed and poisoned to birth a son a month too soon. Tonight, he may die and I will never have met him."

It was clear the Fire Sage expected none of those words. He draws away in disbelief. "I find it impossible that such a spiritual line of Firebenders could be so cruel. Prince Iroh himself—"

"Oazi is not Iroh," Ursa snaps.

She's never met Iroh, he was raising his son, Lu Ten, in the privacy of Yu Dao at the time of her marriage. He seemed disinterested in her as a person. At first, Ursa passed harsh judgement on him for slighting her. Now, knowing Oazi better, she wonders if Iroh is hiding his only son from the unspeakable cruelty of his brother.

"What is his name?" The sage asked kindly.

"Zuko," Ursa chokes.

"I will risk what I have," the Sage promises her, "Avatar Roku, and the spirits of all avatars before will know, Fire Sage Shyu is a true servant of the spirits."

He bowed to her, far deeper than any else had in her entire life. 

"His name will bear the spelling of the rest of the royal family," Ursa decided, "But Zuko will be spelled with honor—with peace, successful."

Shyu's eyes watered, "A fine name, my lady."

Ursa nods her head. She wants to bow, but she's afraid she'll fall over. "What do you risk by making this announcement?"

He holds gentle, but powerful eye contact. There's meaning and intent and love behind his eyes. "What do you risk by making this choice?"

Ursa smiles, he has a fair point. Without another word, she leaves for her boat. Without being asked, he follows and helps her lay comfortably. He pushes her towards the palace and she paddles lazily, staring at the stone walls and wondering if they would soon be her tomb.

**⽔⽕ | ⽔⽕**

"Explain yourself to me," A voice whispers to her in her sleep, "Immediately."

Ursa's eyes open to meet Oazi's furious gaze. 

"I'm afraid you must be more specific."

Smoke steamed from his nostrils, searing her face. With a calm resolve, Ursa pulls away from him and rises from the bed. She looks around the room and discovers that the guards had been removed. Was he no longer holding her hostage?

"I thought we should have this conversation in private," Oazi explains, his voice even and diplomatic.

 _He's embarrassed,_ Ursa realizes. 

"How is it that I have to learn the name of my own son from the general public?"

"How is it that I have to learn I'm in labor from the general public?" Ursa snaps back, knowing that he made the announcement before he gave her the poisoned tea.

His right cheek twitches. "Peace?" he finally asks.

"What about it?" Ursa shrugs.

"You'll have me be an embarrassment to my own people?"

Ursa shakes her head, "You hold yourself so far above them, you can't even see it."

"I am above them."

Ursa takes a deep breath, "Even you know you can never admit that—not even to a room full of guards sworn to secrecy."

Oazi's face is stone, but she can tell she's gotten him. He hates to feel out of power—for all she knows—she's the first to match him in anything. And he's furious.

"I do not want you thrusting your station onto my son."

"Onto my son," Oazi hisses. "My son, the Fire Prince. He is above even you."

"And the public will love him," Ursa says calmly. "They will love you."

Oazi's brow creases.

"How could anything but a kind man name his son _peace_ in a time of war? It's what the people want. It's what I've wanted my whole life—peace for the world."

Oazi leans back, his mind putting the puzzle pieces together. 

"The people want to live under the united Fire Nation. We're tired of these foolish country lines standing between us and our happiness. You want to be a successful general so bad that you've forgotten the goal."

"And what is that?" Oazi smirks, "What is that goal?"

Ursa hesitates. Oazi is being far too smug about it. Ursa knows he's gotten ahead of her without realizing it.

"It's about ending hate and cruelty; ending poverty and hardship," Ursa says, like she's explaining it to a Fire Nation child who's never been to school. "Uniting the spirits together under one symbol of prosperity and joy. We will have that in Zuko's lifetime. We will be peaceful at last."

Oazi closes his eyes, taking slow breaths. Ursa looks closely and realizes he's moments from laughter. "Something funny?"

He rises, his face back under control. "You won't be leaving this room again, I've seen to it."

Ursa scoffs, "You can't just lock me in here."

"I already have."

"Oazi—"

He steps closer to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. His hands, usually cold from hours of reading official documents, are deadly warm. He rubs his thumb over her cheek, then over her closed eyelid. She shivers, a harsh bolt of fear striking through her spine. "Go against me again... and you will suffer beyond imagination."

Oazi's hand leaves her face, but she stands frozen with her eyes shut. 

"Sorry," Oazi corrects himself at the door, " _He_ will."

Ursa touches a hand to her heart, as if his warm hand was punching through her skin boiling her blood from the center. 

Ursa shakes her head weakly, her mind refusing to comprehend his words. Oazi’s shoulders rise with pride, and he smiles true for the first time since she's known him. Ursa lunges for the doors, but they are locked by the time she gets there. She bangs on the shut doors, screaming her head off.

"Zuko!" Ursa screams over and over, knowing her baby can't hear her or defend himself, but she calls his name anyway. She pounds on the doors until she can't stand—can't _breathe_.

Ursa falls to the ground, her hands pressed against the doors, reaching for her son. The light of the moon is shining through the curtains, touching her face and wiping her tears away. Ursa stands and faces the full moon, marvelling that it still stands above her. Zuko wasn't born during the Day of the Dragon Sun, like Oazi so clearly wanted, but under the light of the full moon. Now, in her darkest hour, a very rare blue moon shines down on Ursa. 

She missed the Day of the Dragon Sun. The spirits would forgive her for missing her meditation, but she still felt the ache of missing the sun on her face. 

Ursa kneels slowly and closes her eyes. She imagines the moon is the sun, and for the first time in a long time, she prays to the spirits for guidance. 


End file.
